Los Jóvenes Titanes: EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL
by luisaugusto.zamudioescudero
Summary: El capitulo 65 jamas paso. Después de la victoria contra la hermandad del mal, los titanes regresan a Jump City. Sin embargo un viejo mal regresa y cusestionara las decisiones del equipo de jóvenes heroes BBXRae
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Todo era tranquilo en la torre de los titanes. Después de haber derrotado a la Hermandad del Mal y al doctor Luz con la ayuda de los otros héroes jóvenes, los Titanes decidieron relajarse. Robin estaba entrenado como de costumbre, Starfire se hacía peinados locos para imitar a las personas, Raven leía un libro, y Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando videojuegos.

CB: Viejo, creí que nunca llegaríamos a casa para continuar con la partida

CY: Si hermano, para que pueda ganarte de una vez.

CB: ¡Esta vez no!

Continuaban compitiendo cuando Robin apareció.

RB: Bueno chicos, creo que ya es suficiente. Después de todo el viaje, sería bueno tomar un desayuno.

CY (volteando): Me leíste el estómago amigo.

CB: Oh vamos, estaba a punto de ganar.

CY: Si claro. Mira solo porque la Hermandad del Mal eran tus archienemigos, te hare un gran sándwich de tofu con lechuga.

CB: Entonces a comer.

RB: Llama a Star y a Raven, a ver si quieren.

CB: Star seguro, Raven no sé. Pero ire, tal vez uno de mis chistes le haga venir.

CY: O no saldrá por una semana al oírlo

Chico bestia no escucho eso ya que se fue por Starfire y Raven. Se acercó a la puerta de Star.

ST: Hola amigo ¿Por qué esa cara?

CB: AHMM (el peinado que star se había hecho era extraño, tenía dorma de una almohada) No nada. Estamos haciendo un desayuno especial por nuestra victoria.

ST: Suena glorioso. Voy para allá

Star se fue directo a sala y chico bestia fue a la habitación de raven Tocó despacio, pero no hubo respuestas.

CB: Raven, estamos haciendo un desayuno de victoria ¿Quieres venir? ¿Raven?

Mientras que en la habitación de Raven, ella no lo escuchaba porque estaba en una meditación profunda.

RV: Azarath Metreon Zinthos…Azarath Metreon Zinthos…Azarath Metreon Zinthos…

Ella continuaba meditando, cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrio. Pudo sentir una presencia siniestra, no sabía que era pero le resultaba familiar. Tuvo una visión de una chica que sus ojos eran amarillos, pero se tornaron en rojos sangre, igual a los de ella cuando perdia el control de sus emociones. No sabía quién era. Parecia una sombra y sus garras le atacaron.

RV (saliendo del trance) ¡AAAAHHHHH!

Chico bestia oyo eso y preocupado derribó la puerta transformado en gorila. Vio a Raven en el suelo agitada y fue hacia ella para sostenerla en su forma original

CB: Raven ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Raven estaba desconcertada por esa visión. No sabía que era, pero decidió guardar la calma.

RV: Nada todo está bien, solo tuve una caída. Se me pasara.

Chico bestia estaba preocupa. Nunca vio a Raven así no desde el incidente con Slade el día de su cumpleaños. Mientras Raven volvía en sí, notó que los brazos de Chico bestia estaban entre ella, se sonrojó un poco pero no se le vio por su capucha.

CB: Chico Bestia… me voy a parar. Ya puedes soltarme.

Chico Bestia notó eso y rápidamente la soltó sonrojándose un poco

CB: Oh claro.

RV (parándose): ¿Y que hacías detrás de mi puerta?

CB: Venía a decirte que estamos haciendo un desayuno festivo por la victoria contra la hermandad del Mal ¿Quieres?

Raven pensó que al ir él y los demás titanes no estarían preocupados.

RV: Si allá voy.

Los 2 titanes se dirigieron a la sala para reunirse con los demás. Raven no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió. Esos ojos amarillos le resultaban familiar al igual que los rojos. No estaba segura, pero sentía que aunque la batalla contra la hermandad fue peligrosa , lo peor estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del subsuelo de Jump City, se encontraba la figura de una chica petrificada. La titán Terra yacía así desde hace tiempo. Se escucha una voz siniestra dentro de su mente.

VOZ: Terra…Terra… ¡Terra!

Dentro de la estatua, en la mente se encontraba Terra dormida, quien por la voz despertó como si hubiera sido un sueño. Miró hacia la dirección donde venía la voz y no creía lo que veía. Una figura demoniaca con 4 ojos, cuernos y pelo blanco frente a ella. Había escuchado rumores acerca de eso, pero nunca pensó que sería real.

TR: ¡¿TRIGON?!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Terra no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca pensó que Trigon, el terrible fuera real. Ahora que estaba frente a él era como una pesadilla. Se pregunta que estaba sucediendo.

TERRA: No lo entiendo. Si estoy frente a ti significa…que estoy… ¿muerta?

Terra sentía una tristeza ya que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, aun con el sacrificio que había hecho después de vencer a Slade.

TRIGON: No…no estas muerta. No debido a que cuando usaste tus poderes para detener el volcán, quedaste en un estado de petrificación.

Terra se sorprendió al oír eso.

TERRA: Me convertí en una estatua. Pero aun asi podía sentir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y más allá. Veía lo que sucedía a los titanes, como si fuera un sueño. Como Cyborg se infiltro en la academia de la Colmena y su victoria con el Hermano Sangre. Robin peleando con una alucinación de Slade, la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal y tu….conquista al mundo.

TRIGON: Así es.

TERRA: Pero Raven usó sus poderes para destruirte y restaurar la Tierra. ¿Cómo aun estas con vida y puedes hablarme?

TRIGON: La tonta de mi hija solo destruyó mi forma material en la Tierra, pero mi forma de energía sobrevivió mientras esperaba el momento preciso para tomar forma. Al vagar por el subsuelo te encontré petrificada y me conecté a tu mente.

TERRA: Eso explica esta conversación.

TRIGON: He resurgido para terminar con lo que empecé y para eso, mi mente necesita un transporte.

TERRA (cruzando los brazos y rehusándose): ¿Y qué te hace creer que te voy a ayudar a destruir la Tierra y a mis amigos?

TRIGON: ¡NO NECESITO TU APROBACION, CHIQUILLA! ¡TU CUERPO SOLO SERÁ UN INSTUMENTO DE MI VOLUNTAD!

En ese momento. Los ojos de la estatua de Terra se abrieron, primero radiaban de color amarillo, pero se tornaron rojos. La estatua comenzó a moverse.

TERRA: AHHHH….AAAAAHHH…AAAHHH.

Terra gritaba de dolor al sentir que su estado de petrificación se rompía, pero su cuerpo cambiaba. Mientras surgía una especie de metamorfosis., no se dio cuenta que destruyo la placa que decía "TERRA, UNA JOVEN TITAN, UNA AMIGA DE VERDAD".

Al bajar de la roca donde estaba seguía gritando de dolor. La metamorfosis era fuerte y desgarradora. La armadura plateada que tenía puesta con el símbolo de Slade cambió. El símbolo se transformó en el de Trigon, la marca de Scath. La armadura plateada cambió a ser rojo y negro. Su piel se tornó pálida. Su cabello rubio se volvió negro profundo. Le salieron por la espalda alas demoniacas y de sus manos salieron garras negras.

De un golpe salió disparada hacia la superficie, mejor dicho….él salió a la superficie.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): ¡TRIGON…HA VUELTO!


	3. Y ASI EMPIEZA

Y ASI EMPIENZA:

When there's trouble, you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack,

You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked

Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job is done

'cause when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

Teen Titans!

LOS JOVENES TITANES:

**EL DERSPETAR DEL MAL**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mientras en la torre, los titanes disfrutaban su desayuno de victoria. Robin comía un plato de waffles y jugo de naranja, Cyborg huevos con tocino y leche, Chico Bestia un sándwich de tofu con lechuga y leche de soya, Starfire sus platos tamarianos y una extraña bebida y Raven, como era de usual, su té de hiervas. En eso Robin se paró con su vaso.

RB: Un brindis Titanes, por la victoria contra la Hermandad del Mal y por Chico Bestia, sin el no hubiéramos conseguido vencer a Cerebro.

TODOS: ¡SALUD!

CB: Ah no fue gran cosa. Pero aunque sí, de no ser por mí y mis músculos….

Chico Bestia se ponía en pose de forma.

RV: Por favor, no arruines el momento.

Chico Bestia puso cara de enojado y se volvió a sentar.

Los chicos continuaban comiendo cuando la alarma sonó.

RB: ¡TITANES PROBLEMAS!

Ven el monitor y descubrir ciertas anomalías. Sienten un pequeño temblor, pero vuelve al escáner.

RB: ¿Quién nos ataca Cyborg?

CY: Nadie Robin, no hay señales de enemigos en las calles. Sin embargo hubo un movimiento brusco del suelo. Según el escáner, no es un temblor, su epicentro se movio por varias direcciones.

RB: ¿Puedes triangularlas?

CY: En eso estoy…. ¡AQUÍ!

En ese aparece la imagen del lugar donde ocurrió el primer impacto. Los titanes se quedan atónitos, porque el lugar lo conocer.

RB: En esa dirección se encuentra…

CB:… ¡TERRA!

En ese lugar sabían que yacia su amiga caída. No podían creer que esos temblores venían de ahí.

CB: ¡HAY QUE IR! ¡TAL VEZ SE DESPETRIFICÓ!

CY: Bestita, no creo que….

CB: ¡HAY QUE IR! ¡PODRÍA HABERLE PASADO ALGO MALO!

Chico Bestia salé disparado fuera de la torre y los titanes lo siguen. Subieron al auto T y se dirigieron al lugar de "descanso" de Terra.

Bajaron hacia el subterráneo y siguieron el túnel de rocas. Starfire iluminaba con una Starball y Chico Bestia con una linterna. Continuaron en línea recta, estaban cerca.

CB: ¿Hola? ¿Terra? Somos nosotros, Robin, Star, Cy y Rae.

RV: Es Raven.

Chico la ignoró y Raven por dentro sintió una tristeza de ser ignorada por él.

CB: Sentimos el temblor, si eras tu no te preocupes. Lo que pasó, pasó. Somos amigos no tienes que…

En eso los titanes se quedaron quietos al ver que era cierto. No estaba Terra. Mejor dicho su estatua no estaba. También notaron que alrededor algunas rocas estaba calcinadas y algunos por romperse.

ST: Nuestra amiga Terra…no está.

CB: Hay que buscarla.

Revisaron todo el lugar, pero no encontraron nada. Chico Bestia se acercó a la roca donde estaba ella y pisó algo que lo hizo mirar abajo.

CB: Chicos…miren.

Se acercaron y vieron la placa que le habían puesto. Estaba destrozada.

ST: ¿Ella…hizo eso?

CB: ¡No! ¡No sería capaz!

RB: Hay que averiguar que está pasando. Volvamos a Torre. Cyborg, llévate una muestra de una de las rocas. A ver si con eso la encontramos.

CY: Entendido.

Cyborg cogió una de las rocas calcinadas para analizarlas. Mientras se marchaban para subir. Raven volvió a sentir esa presencia maligna.

RV (pensando): ¿Qué es esta presencia? Me resulta familiar.

Raven miro la placa rota y en eso tuvo la vison de nuevo. Una chica que tenía ojos amarillos vuelto rojos, con garras que la atacaban. Volvió en sí y pensó.

RV: Terra es la chica de ojos amarillos. Cuando usa sus poderes cambian a ese color. Pero los rojos ¿Por qué?

Robin aparece detrás de ella.

RB: Raven, vámonos. Tenemos que volver a la torre.

RV (Volteando): Si.

RB: ¿Estas bien?

De pronto los titanes escuchan una voz.

VOZ: Veo que no soy el único que quiso venir aquí.

En eso los titanes lo ven y se ponen en posición de batalla:

RB: ¡SLADE!


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Los titanes vieron a Slade que aparecía de las sombras. De ahí atacaron primero, Robin peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con él, pero lo esquivaba. Cyborg disparaba con su cañon pero Slade lanzó un disco volador para aturdirlo. Starfire y Raven lanzaron bolas de energía pero volvió a esquivarlas.

SLADE: Demasiado lento titanes. El combate contra Cerebro debió haberlos agotados.

En eso Chico Bestia se transforma en un rinoceronte y tumba a Slade. Cuando cae se vuelve a parar y Chico Bestia vuelve a su forma original.

CB: DEBÍ SABER QUE ESTABAS DETRÁS ESTO. ¿DONDE ESTA TERRA? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?

SLADE: Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, chico. Al igual que ustedes capté la señal de movimiento y me trajo aquí. El hogar de mi antigua aprendiz.

RB: Ella no volverá a serlo Slade. Ya sabe cómo eres.

SLADE (sarcástico): Según lo veo sus lecciones le sirvieron bien, mejor que tu Robin.

RB: ¿De qué hablas?

SLADE: Según veo, ella parece no querer volver a verlos y como la forma en que esta esto….ha adquirido nuevos poderes.

CB: ¡NO! ¡ELLA ES UNA DE NOSOTROS!¡UNA HEROÍNA!¡NO VOLVERÁ A SERNOS DAÑO!

SLADE: Sigues con eso. Como está esto parece no querer volver a verte.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso mental de Chico Bestia. Lleno de furia se transformó en un Tiranosaurio y fue tras Slade.

RB: ¡CHICO BESTIA NO!

No le hizo caso, comenzó a golpear a Slade sin parar, transformándose e en distintos animales salvajes. Los titanes no sabían que hacer para calmarlo. Un ultimo golpe transformado en gorila y lanzo a Slade contra la pared de rocas. Fueron todos a ver mientras Chico Bestia en forma humana, pegaba sin cesar a Slade.

CY: BESTITA DETENTE…

RB: PARA…

Él no hacia caso, seguía y seguía hasta que…

RAVEN (poniendo su mano su hombro): Chico Bestia…para.

En eso, él sintió una calidez al escuchar la voz de Raven. Eso lo calmó y termino de golpear.

RAVEN: Mira…

Él lo vio, ese no era Slade. Era otro de sus robots… hecho chatarra.

SLADE (robot y chispeando): Ella….no quiere… verlos…..Ella no los quiere….se fue…

En eso del pecho del robot salió una pantalla mostrando al verdadero.

SLADE (real): Vaya niño, me impresionó tu fuerza e ira. Como mi robot les dijo, también capte esa señal hacia el lugar donde ella estaba. Veamos a ver quién la encuentra primero…

En eso la pantalla se apaga y el robot se desconecta.

Chico Bestia baja la mirada, mientras los titanes lo miran.

CY: Bestita…

CB: Vámonos

Se dirigió hacia la salida y los titanes también. Mientras Raven seguía preocupada por él.

RAVEN (pensando): Pobre Chico Bestia, con esto ya van 2 veces que Terra le rompe el corazón….pero porque me siento mal que aun la siga queriendo. También quiero buscar respuesta. Ya que siento que las fuerzas oscuras están creciendo y esto es solo el comienzo…de algo siniestro.

Mientras que en la Torre de los Titanes….un pequeño objeto se movia. En la habitación de Raven, más específico, en uno de sus baules, un libro….Malchior.

MALCHIOR: Una fuerza maligna esta aquí en la tierra, más poderosa que yo. Sea lo que sea, le agradezco que esté aquí. Su energía….me está liberando.

Malchior solto una risa malévola al saber que pronto no necesitaría un hechizo para liberarse de su maldición.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los titanes volvieron a la Torre, nadie dijo una palabra en el camino. Las palabras de Slade rondaban por la mente de los titanes, sobre todo de Chico Bestia:

"_Como está esto parece no querer volver a verte"_

Chico bestia se sentía destrozado. Pensando de que con todo lo que ellos pasaron, no la volvería a ver. Al llegar a la sala, él se fue directo a su habitación mientras los titanes lo miraban preocupados.

STAR: Se supone que hoy sería un día de celebración.

RAVEN: Las cosas no siempre son como uno espera. No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado, aun cuando queremos.

STAR: ¿Ustedes creen que Terra no quiere volver a vernos?

RB: No lo sé Star. Pero lo más importante es saber cómo pasó.

CY: En eso me encargo yo hermano. Con la muestra de la roca calcinada averiguaré como se liberó y tal vez su paradero.

RB: Muy bien Cy. ¿Y qué hacemos con Chico Bestia?

En eso el comunicador de la pantalla suena y Robin pone la video llamada. Es Abeja.

ABEJA: Hola chicos.

STAR: ¡Amiga Abeja!

Cyborg (nervioso): Hola….Abeja.

RB: ¿Hay problemas en Steel City?

ABEJA: Ay Robin. ¿Acaso los super jóvenes no pueden llamar a sus super amigos sin que sea una emergencia?

RB: Lo siento. ¿Cómo están tú y los demás Titanes del Este?

ABEJA (con una gota): Normal para mí. Aqualad sigue molestándose con Veloz por traer tacos de pescado, mientras él se peina y, Más y Menos continúan burlándose de ellos.

A Cyborg, Robin, Starfire y Raven se les puso una gota en la cabeza.

ABEJA: Bueno, lo que quería decirles es que los chicos y yo pensamos ir a Jump City a visitarlos mañana si no les molesta.

STAR: ¡Eso sería glorioso!

RAVEN: Como sea.

A Cyborg sintió que su corazón y tuercas temblaban fuertemente.

CY: Claro ¿por qué no?

RB: Bueno, no es una mala idea tener una reunión mañana. Así que está bien

ABEJA: Bien entonces es una fiesta… ¡WUJU! Les diré a los otros. Nos vemos mañana.

En eso la video llamada termino y Robin dio una cara de "No dije que sería una fiesta"

CY: los titanes y los titanes del Este en una fiesta… ¡BOOOYA!

RB: Solo espero que esto anime a Chico Bestia.

En eso volvieron a sus actividades diarias. Starfire regreso a hacerse peinados. Cyborg fue a analizar la muestra y Robin a entrenar. En cambio Raven estaba preocupada por 2 cosas: Chico Bestia y su visión. No sabía por qué pero parecían tener cierta conexión.

Raven iba a su cuarto cuando paso por el de Chico Bestia. Sintio su corazón latir fuertemente.

RV (pensando): ¿Qué me pasa? Ultimamente he tenido esa extraña sensación cada vez que estoy cerca de Chico Bestia. Mejor le digo sobre la fiesta.

Raven tocó la puerta, pero no respondía. Chico Bestia estaba en su cama mirando el vacío.

RV: ¿Chico Bestia?

CB (voz apagada): ¿sí?

RV: Los Titanes del Este vendrán mañana a visitarnos. Supongo que será una fiesta. Te aviso para que sepas.

CB (voz apagada): OK, gracias.

En eso ella continúo hacia su habitación. Al entrar decidió buscar la respuestas a su asunto de emociones. Así que uso el espejo para entrar a su mente.

Pero, mientras, en su baúl. Malchior comenzó a fortalecerse.

MALCHIOR: La energía se hace más fuerte con el tiempo que pasa. Viene de otra dimensión este ser. Una dimensión de demonios, como mi ingenua Raven. Jajaja Querida, el libro ya no es mi prisión.

En la mente Raven, ella reunio a todas sus emociones, sobre todo las más representativas,

RV FELIZ: ¡RAVENCITA! ¡COMO ME ALEGRA VERTE!- la abrazaba

RV: Si Feliz, también me alegra verte.

RV INTELIGENTE: No en realidad, te sientes incomoda cuando te abraza.

RV: Si es cierto.

RV FELIZ: Bueno, pero esos abrazos solo se los puede dar el lindo de Bestita

RV: ¿QUÉ?

RV INTELIGENTE: Basado en los últimos eventos y evaluando lo que sucedió en el pasado diría que..

RV: NO. NO LO DIGAS.

RV PASIÓN: Estas enamorada de él.

RV: ¿Quién eres? No te había visto nunca.

RV PASIÓN: Siempre estuve aquí. Soy tu lado más femenino, solo que no era notable por la falta que tenías de expresar tus sentimientos. Yo soy amor, pasión e intensidad.

RV: ¿Pero por qué?

RV PASIÓN: Desde hace mucho te ha gustado Chico Bestia. Desde que lo conociste la vez que Star vino a la Tierra. La mayoría de sus bromas eran graciosas. Era amable contigo, siempre quiso hacerte reír y era el primero en preocuparse por ti..,aaahhhh,…Chico Bestia.

Raven no podía creerlo. De verdad estaba enamorada de él.

RV: Pero no es posible.

RV INTELIGENTE: ¿Qué te enamores de él?

RV: Si…no…si…no…AHHH. Solo que no puedo enamorarme…mis emociones…debo controlarlas…son peligrosas.

RV INTELIGENTE: Solo porque seas mitad demonio, no significa que no ames. Eres azarathiana y humana. Puedes ser feliz, amar y reir.

RV: Pero,,,.sería posible…porque él….

RV TIMIDA: Ama a Terra.

En eso una tristeza invade a Raven y aparece la favorita de todas.

RV IRA: ¡TERRA! ¿LA TRAIDORA? AUN CON SU SACRFICIO NO ME CONVENCE Y TUVO EL DESCARO DE ROMPERLE NO SOLO UNA VEZ…2 VECES EL CORAZON A CHICO BESTIA. ELLA NO SE MERECE SU AMOR.

RV INTELIGENTE: Basta ira. Bueno este problema es simple: Estas enamorada de él, pero temes que ter rechace no por tus poderes, sino porque tal vez siga amando a Terra y está desesperado por encontrarla.

RV: ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

TODAS LAS EMOCIONES: Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú.

En eso un estruendo se escucha y se mueve el piso.

RV: ¿Qué sucede?

Sale de su mente hacia su habitación y ve a su baúl cerrado bajo llave, moviéndose. Esta atónita porque sabe lo que hay en ese baúl. Los demás titanes sienten la sacudida que viene del cuarto de Raven y va hacia allá.

Raven usa sus poderes para contener el baúl pero no funciona, se ha hecho fuerte.

RV (pensando): No puede ser posible. Esta aprisionado en una maldición. No puede salir sin que un ritual que lo libere.

En eso llegan los titanes, Esta vez Cyborg tumba la puerta y ven a Raven usando sus poderes contra el baúl.

RB: ¡Raven! Qué…Oh no.

Los titanes también sabían lo que había en ese baúl pero no podían hacer nada, Raven ya no aguantó y ocurrió una explosión pequeña de magia que destruyo el baúl. Los titanes cayeron al piso, pero al levantarse lo vieron: Un gran dragón de color negro y morado, con grandes alas oscuras y ojos rojos. Raven no podía soportar verlo. Aquel que la utilizó, aquel que le rompió el corazón, aquel una vez le hizo sentir no ser rara.

MALCHIOR: Hola querida Raven.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Malchior estaba ahí en frente de los titanes. El techo del cuarto de Raven estaba roto, hecho pedazos, lo cual alcanzo para el tamaño de Malchior. Él rugió y los titanes estaban listos para pelear.

RB: ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Los Titanes atacaron a Malchior, pero él salió del cuarto por el techo hacia afuera. La figura del dragón se podía contemplar desde el cielo en la azotea. Los titanes seguían atacándolo pero él los esquivaba y lanzaba fuego. En eso apareció Raven con el libro de Rorek.

RAVEN: ¡MALCHIOR! ¡VUELVE A TU PRISION!

Malchior volteo y la miro. Le lanzó fuego, pero ella lo esquivó. En eso, los ojos de Raven cambiaron a blancos y estaba lanzando la maldición.

RAVEN: _¡ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR! _

El rayo fue al libro y a Malchior. Los titanes veía pensando que eso funcionaria otra vez. Sin embargo, el conjuro solo chocó con Malchior, no hizo efecto y se desintegró el libro.

RAVEN: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

En eso Malchior la agarra ente sus garras, Raven trató de usar su magia, pero no funcionaba

MALCHIOR (riendo): Dulce Raven, es inocente de tu parte creer que ese libro pudiera encerrarme otra vez. Debo agradecer a esa energía maligna que está entre nosotros por liberarme. Eso me fortaleció y ahora me ha hecho imposible de ser atrapado otra vez.

En eso Raven usa su poder para quemar la mano de Malchior que la sostenía.

MALCHIOR: AAAAHHH

RAVEN: Pero eso no te ha hecho invulnerable a los ataques. ¡AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS!

Los rayos caía sobre él y los titanes continuaban su ataque. Chico Bestia se transformó en un pterodáctilo para llegar a Malchior y cambió a su forma de LA BESTIA. Tenía mucha ira hacia Malchior por haber traicionado y rotó el corazón a Raven.

Malchior sintió como Chico Bestia lo atacaba y con su cola golpeo a los titanes que cayeron al suelo. Al igual que hizo con Raven, atrapó a Chico Bestia de en su mano.

MALCHIOR: Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el "genio" de Chico Bestia. Supongo que eso fue un ataque de ira

CB: ¡TU SABES PORQUE MALCHIOR! ¡RAVEN CONFIO EN TI Y LA TRAICIONASTE! ¿COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARLA?

MALCHIOR: Veo que la ingenua tiene un novio ahora. Me equivoqué, esto luce como algo personal.

Chico Bestia se quedó conmocionado cuando él dijo "novio". No lo era, ¿o sí? ¿Sentía algo por ella? Pero Malchior tenía razón en una cosa. Esto si era personal.

MALCHIOR: HMM es cierto. Nunca será tuya. Ella me amo más de lo que te amará en toda su vida. Jamás te entregará su corazón esa bruja.

Eso hizo enfurecer más a Chico Bestia y se transformó en la Bestia de nuevo, solo que hizo algo que nadie se esperaba de él.

CB (como la Bestia): ¡NO ES UNA BRUJAAAAAAAA!

Se liberó y comenzó a darle golpizas al dragón. Los Titanes se levantaron y vieron como Chico Bestia atacaba a Malchior. Parecía vencerlo pero Malchior con una de sus garras lo lastimó y lo hizo caer muy fuerte al suelo.

RAVEN: ¡CHICO BESTIA!

CY: ¡BESTITA!

STAR: ¡AMIGO BESTIA!

RB: ¡CHICO BESTIA!

Todos fueron hacia él y estaba con una gran marca de garras en su pecho. Estaba volviendo a su forma original, pero se hallaba inconsciente.

MALCHIOR: Me gustaría quedarme a continuar jugando con ustedes pero otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

En eso Malchior prendió vuelo y se fue a las afueras de Jump City. Mientras los titanes estaban atendiendo a Chico Bestia.

RB: HAY QUE LLEVARLO A LA ENFERMERIA.

En eso Cyborg llevo en sus brazos a Chico Bestia hasta la enfermería. Lo colocaron en la cama y conectaron el aparte de ritmo cardiaco para monitorear sus signos vitales. Raven usaba sus poderes para sanarlo lo más rápido posible Robin y Starfire revisaban sus moretones y los vendaban. Cyborg hizo radiografías y análisis cerebral a ver si había algo mal.

Después de muchos sustos lograron estabilizarlo.

CY: Esta inconsciente, pero estable. Solo hay que dejar que descanse.

RAVEN: Debí usar muchos más de mis poderes para detener a Malchior…

RB: Hiciste lo que pudiste Raven. Ahora tenemos algo que hacer. Malchior anda suelto por Jump City, hay que encontrarlo y capturarlo de algún modo.

RAVEN: No podemos Robin. No siento su presencia. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Lo que sucedió es que a las afueras de Jump City. Malchior había llegado y por haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado en el libro, no solo había obtenido los conocimientos de Rorek, logro ganar el poder de cambiar de forma a él. En eso al estar en suelo entre los cañones, cambio. Su tamaño era más pequeño las alas desaparecieron y forma de dragón cambio al de un ser humano con cabello blanco y largo, con una armadura medieval. Su boca era cubierta por un manto negro y su piel a gris.

MALCHIOR (forma de hechicero): Me gusta, será más fácil tener esta forma cuando no pelo. Gracias Rorek. Ahora a mi verdadero objetivo. Hallar a mis súbditos y hermanos

Malchior caminaba, pero no se percató que alguien estaba oculto entre las sombras. En el mismo lugar que cuando vio a cierta chica rubia.

SLADE: ¿Súbditos? ¿Hermanos? Vaya. Parece que encontraré nuevos aprendices.

De vuelta en la Torre, los titanes se turnaban para ver a Chico Bestia y ver si había una mejora. Le tocó a Raven quien decidió quedarse toda la noche para ver si despertaba. Por otro lado Cyborg estaba analizando la muestra de roca que recogió de la "tumba" de Terra.

CY: Veamos roquita como saliste de Terra (miro el microscopio) Esto es inusual….es como si ella no se hubiera liberado sola. Algo o alguien la liberó. Estos restos de quemaduras….tienen un parecido a….no. No puede ser.

De vuelta en la enfermería Raven estaba sentada viendo sin parar a Chico Bestia.

RAVEN (pensando): Por favor, recupérate. No quiero perderte. Ahora me doy cuenta. Estoy enamorada de él…. ¿pero el sentirá lo mismo por mí? ¿Y a que fuerza maligna se refería Malchior? ¿Tendrá que con mi visión de Terra y su desaparición?

Comenzó una tormenta en Jump City. Llovía muy fuerte y la gente comenzó a irse a sus casas. Sin embargo, había una figura que estaba sobre un rascacielos de la ciudad. Parecía un demonio y una chica a la vez. Trigon observaba la torre desde la punta del rascacielos. Sonriendo malévolamente en la lluvia estruendosa.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Disfruten esta semana Titanes. Pronto será su fin. Y una vez que ya no existan gobernaré esta dimensión, solo que a la Tierra no la conquistaré…. ¡LA DESTRUIRÉ!

Aclamando eso, se extendieron sus alas demoniacas mientras la lluvia parecía anunciar que el mal estaba ascendiendo.

**¿Cuáles serán los súbditos y hermanos de Malchior? Una vez más Slade quiere un aprendiz. Trigon sigue en el cuerpo de Terra para poder existir y ya no busca dominar la Tierra, sino destruirla. Los sentimientos de Raven son claros ¿y los de Chico Bestia? A medida que la historia avanza, el poder de Trigon se extiende por toda la ciudad. Lo peor está por venir…**


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Raven dormía al costado de la cama de la enfermería donde estaba Chico Bestia. En eso él comenzó a abrir los ojos y no que Raven estaba a su costado.

CB (pensando): ¿Ella ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?-En eso la miro por completo y sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente-Se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme ….Espera…¿Por qué pensé eso?.

Raven también abrió sus ojos y vio a Chico Bestia despierto.

RV: ¿Estás bien?

CB: Si… ¿te quedaste toda la noche?

RV: Si… ¿Por qué enfrentaste a Malchior tu solo? Mira cómo te ha dejado.

CB: No quería que ese embustero te hiciera daño de nuevo. No lo mereces.

RV (triste): ¿Por qué no? Soy la hija de un demonio, mis poderes hacen daño a la gente cuando no los controlo….

En eso Chico Bestia inconscientemente puso su mano encima de la de ella. Raven lo mira con sus ojos morados.

CB (pensando): Tienes bonitos ojos. (Hablando) Solo es una parte de ti. Eso no te define, sino lo que quieres ser.

No dejan de mirarse. El tono de color rojo se nota en las mejillas de ambos. Si darse cuenta comienzan a acercarse. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente. Casi sus labios se iban a tocar cuando…Cyborg entra.

CY: Bestita ya estas…

En eso ellos dos se separan rápidamente muy rojos. Raven se pone rápido su capucha para que no se le notara.

CY: ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

RV y CB: NO NO NO

RV: Ya está mejor. Me voy.

Raven se va de la enfermería rápidamente. Mientras Cyborg miraba a Chico Bestia con picardía.

CB: ¿Qué?

CY: No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Parecía que ustedes dos se iban a…

CB: ¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

CY: Si claro. Parece que ella te le levanto el humor. Según los análisis, ya estás bien. Será mejor que no te vuelvas a lastimar. Dentro de unas horas llegaran los Titanes del Este.

CB: Si. Tú prepárate si quieres que Abeja te mire.

CY: No sé de qué estás hablando.

En eso Cyborg ayuda a Chico Bestia llevándolo a su habitación y al entrar vio el desorden.

CY: Vaya Bestita, tienes que arreglar tu habitación.

CB: Como digas

Chico Bestia pudo caminar hasta su cama y se recostó. Cyborg lo dejó solo. Chico Bestia pensaba en lo ocurrido con Raven.

CB (pensando): Casi nos besamos. Últimamente he pensado más en ella que en Terra. Lo confieso, Terra me gustaba…pero Raven…es una sensación diferente….más cálida y suave. Nunca lo había sentido así con Terra. Es como la vez que Raven me abrazó cuando Malchior la traicionó. ¿Acaso estoy….enamorado de ella?

Mientras en la habitación de Raven. Ella había entrado a su mente para hablar con sus emociones. Muchas reaccionaban de manera diferente.

RV FELIZ: ¡SI! ¡LE GUSTO! ¡LE GUSTO!

RV PASIÓN: ¿Me pregunto cómo sabrán sus labios?

RV INTELIGENTE: Según los cálculos, pronto llegará el beso esperado.

RV RABIA: ¿POR QUÉ CYBORG TENÍA QUE INTERRUMPIR? LO MATARÉ.

RV TIMIDA: Iba a ser mi primer beso….como no pasó.

RV: Bien, basta. Tal vez intentar besarlo ahí no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido.

RV VALIENTE: Pero lo intentaste, eso importa.

RV INTELIGENTE: ¿Sabes? Creo que debes dejar que él haga el movimiento. Así seguro te besará.

RV: No lo sé…

RV VALIENTE: No tienes nada que perder.

Todas sus emociones estaban de acuerdo con lo que Inteligente dijo. Raven hizo caso y salió de su mente.

RV (pensando): Espero ser correspondida.

En eso ella tuvo otra vez la visión: La sombra de Terra con sus ojos amarillos que se volvía rojos y las garras salían de sus manos y la atacaron. Raven volvió en sí. Era la tercera vez que tenía esa visión. Sabía que no era una simple locura o un sueño mientras estaba despierta.

RV: Necesito respuesta. Solo alguien puede dármelas.

En eso Raven hizo un círculo de sal con sus poderes y prendió velas para hacer un ritual.

RV: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!_

Así un portal blanco se abrió y Raven pasó por él. El viaje continuó hasta que al fin llego a su antiguo hogar…Azarath.

Ella en el interior rogaba para ver si no era una ilusión como la otra vez que vino, al verlo destruido. Por suerte no lo era. Los habitantes sobrevivieron y reconstruyeron Azarath. La gente miraba a Raven y la aplaudían,

GENTE: ¡VIVA LA HIJA DE ARELLA! ¡VIVA LA HIJA DE ARELLA!

A Raven no le gustaban mucho las alabanzas así que al ver la Torre donde su madre vivía, voló hacia allá.

En eso al ver la puerta de su casa estaba nerviosa. No era una madre muy platicadora, pero si se amaban con corazón. Para Raven, Arella era su única familia.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó unos pasos. Estaba muy nerviosa. Se abrió la puerta.

ARELLA (calmada): Raven.

RV: Arella.

Se miraron con calma, pero Raven no aguantó y se fue hacia ella abrazándola. Arella sintió lo mismo y correspondió ese abrazo.

RV (llorando) Creí no que no volvería a verte, madre.

ARELLA: Yo también cuando la profecía se cumplió. Estoy feliz de verte a salvo hija.

Ellas continuaba mientras algunos objetos se estaban rompiendo por las emociones de Raven.

ARELLA: Hija, recuerda…tus emociones….contrólalas.

RV: Si.

En eso Raven paró de llorar y se calmó. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Arella la invita a pasar y se sientan.

RV: Tengo mucho que contarte.

ARELLA: Igual yo.

RV: Tu primero.

Volviendo a la Tierra. Robin estaba entrenando cuando Cyborg lo llamó por el comunicador.

CY (comunicador): Robin. Ven al laboratorio rápido. Tienes que saber acerca de la muestra de roca.

RB: Voy para allá.

Robin fue al laboratorio y vio a Cyborg revisando la muestra.

RB: ¿Averiguaste como Terra se liberó?

CY: Ella no se liberó.

RB: ¿A qué te refieres?

CY: Al analizar la muestra, encontré restos de lava y fuego de la roca. Como si viniera dentro de ella. Deduje que algo la liberó, ella no lo hizo. También el análisis dice que cuando Terra estaba petrificada, la roca era como una armadura impenetrable para ella. Nunca estuvo muerta, sino inconsciente, dormida para ser exactos.

RB: ¿Entonces quién la liberó? Slade no pudo ser.

CY: No. Los más raro y escalofriante fue lo que hallé. Esta clase de fuego y lava que calcinaron la roca…no eran de aquí.

RB: ¿Cómo?

CY: Esta clase de elementos son muy raros en la Tierra. Es como si esta lava viniera de lo más profundo del suelo, mucho más profundo. Míralo.

En eso Robin se acercó al microscopio y vuelo la roca y la lava fría. Pudo notar algo.

RB: Esto lo he visto antes. Fue cuando…viaje a lo más profundo de la Tierra para rescatar a Raven de…

Se quedaron helados. No sabían si era cierto o no.

CY: ¿No creerás que ….?

RB: Es imposible. Ella lo destruyó. Lo vimos. Lo desintegró y restauró la Tierra.

CY: Tienes razón. Solo habrá sido su lava que llegó hasta arriba.

En eso el comunicador de Robin suena, es Abeja.

ABEJA: Robin, ya llegamos. Estamos afuera.

RB: Bien Abeja, Espera un rato. Ahorita les abrimos.

Colgó su comunicador y se dirgió a Cyborg.

RB: Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie Cyborg, ni a Chico Bestia ni a Raven. Honestamente no estamos seguros si es cierto o no. Más tarde, puedes analizar es muestra para ver si eso nos ayuda a encontrar a Terra.

CY: Si hermano.

Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire fueron a la sala y recibieron a los Titanes del Este: Abeja, Veloz, Aqualad, Más y Menos.

Starfire los abrazó de un golpe a todos.

ST: AMIGOS, ME DA GUSTO VERLOS.

ABEJA, AQUALAD, VELOZ, MAS Y MENOS: Gracias Star….no res…pira…mos.

ST (Soltándolos): Lo siento

Los suelta y Más y Menos comienzan a coquetear con ella.

MÁS Y MENOS: Señorita, ¿quieres que le traigamos flores o ver una película con estos caballeros?

Starfire se reía, pero a cierto titán le daban celos.

VELOZ: Vaya Robin, unos niños te ganaron.

RB: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡CALLATE!

Aqualad fue a saludar a Chico Bestia.

AQUALAD: ¿Qué tal viejo?

CB: Como siempre. Solamente tofu.

Abeja fue con Cyborg.

ABEJA: ¿Qué onda chispitas?

CY (sonrojado): Ahhhmm…Abeja…hola…bienvenida…

ABEJA: Si gracias.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Pero fue Star comenzó a hablar.

ST: Falta Raven. Debe estar en su habitación.

CB: Iré por ella.

CY: Adelante Romeo.

CB: Como digas, Chispitas de abeja.

Cyborg casi va por él, pero Abeja lo detuvo.

ST: ¿Qué es un Romeo?

A todos se les aparecieron las gotas en la cabeza.

RB: Ahhh…Luego te explico Star.

Volviendo a Azarath, Raven y su madre platicaban acerca de los últimos eventos.

RV: ¿Quieres decir que porque vencí a Trigon ahora todos en Azarath me alaban?

ARELLA: Si, ya no eres conocida como la hija de Trigon, solo mía.

RV: Ya veo.

Arella notó que algo le preocupaba a su hija. Le sirvió más té de hierbas para iniciar el nuevo tema de conversación.

ARELLA: ¿Qué te sucede de verdad Raven? No solo viniste aquí para visitarme ¿no?

RV: No…Madre….Últimamente he tenido la misma visión 3 veces en 2 días. Acerca de una antigua Titán llamada Terra, que nos traicionó pero se arrepintió y sacrifico convirtiéndose en piedra para detener un volcán, que sus ojos amarillos que cambiaban a ese color por sus poderes se tornaban rojos como los míos al no poder controlar mis emociones. Luego unas garras salían de sus manos. Solo era una sombra, pero me iba a atacar.

ARELLA: ¿Sentiste algo?

RV: Si. Una oscuridad, muy familiar. No parecía venir de esta dimensión.

ARELLA: ¿Qué tan poderosa es?

RV: Tan poderosa que liberó al dragón Malchior de su maldición. Imposible de volver a ser prisionero del libro de Rorek.

Arella se quedó pensativa y se paró mirando a la ventana.

RV: Madre. ¿Sabes qué significa?

ARELLA: Me temo que no hija. Aunque algo parecido ha pasado por aquí. Solo yo, Azar y los monjes sabemos de esto. Que el mal está volviendo, más fuerte que nunca. Y con lo que me contaste. Tu amiga Terra parece estar en medio de esto.

RV: ¿De nuestro lado o en contra?

ARELLA: No lo sé. Pero tal vez ella juegue un papel importante en este….despertar del mal.

En eso Raven se para. Tal vez no tuvo respuestas claras pero la conversación con su madre fue un poco tranquilizadora.

RV: Gracias por escuchar madre.

ARELLA: Siempre estaré a tu lado hija.

Se dan un abrazo y antes que ella decida volver a la Tierra, Arella la detiene.

ARELLA: Una última cosa… Serás correspondida. No tengo duda.

Raven se sonroja. No tenía idea que eso sería lo que le iba a decir.

RV: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

ARELLA: Tambien tengo empatía. ¿Es un buen joven?

RV (sonrojada): Es maravilloso.

ARELLA: Mereces ser feliz hija. Cuídate.

En eso Raven conjura otro portal y la lleva de vuelta a su habitación

Al llegar, iba a salir cuando justo tocaron la puerta.

CB: ¿Raven? Soy yo Chico Bestia.

El corazón de Raven latía fuertemente.

RV: ¿Qué…pasa?

.CB: Los Titanes del Este llegaron.

RV: Si, en seguida voy.

Raven pensó que estar con sus amigos, sería algo que podría relajarle después de lo sucedido estos días.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Raven salió de su habitación y fue con Chico Bestia a la sala. Todos los Titanes y Titanes del Este estaban esperándola.

ST: Oh amiga Raven, vamos. Esta reunión de amigos va a comenzar. Empezaré haciendo mis platillos especiales de Támaran

Todos se asquearon internamente. Las comidas de Starfire eran horribles. Solo que no quería decírselo,

RB (nervioso): Eh…no…Star…estamos llenos.

ST: Pero si no ha empezado la fiesta.

CY (interrumpiendo): Quiere decir que en estas clases de reuniones en la Tierra, no se comen platillos formales como los tuyos Star.

ST: Oh… (Sonriendo) Está bien.

Todos suspiraron de alivio y pusieron sus bocadillos.

CY: Buenos amigos... ¡A PARRANDEAR!

Veloz puso música y la fiesta al estilo Titan comenzó. Más, Menos y Aqualad jugaban cartas. Cyborg bailaba con Abeja, Robin con Starfire. Veloz era el DJ. Chico Bestia comía muchos sándwiches de tofu. Raven solo se quedaba sentada viendo lo que hacía cada uno.

RV (pensando): Esto no tiene sentido. Festejar algo que ya paso no podría estar más fuera de tiempo.

Luego miro a Chico Bestia que seguía comiendo tofu.

RV (pensando): Parece que Chico Bestia romperá un record de comer tofu.

Chico Bestia se percató que ella lo estaba mirando. Volteó pero rápidamente Raven miro hacia otro lado.

Chico Bestia (pensando): No me gusta que este sola...creo que se cómo sacar su lado divertido.

En eso se acerca a Raven, ella al verlo se sonrojó, pero como tenía la capucha puesta no se noto. Trato de parecer lo más normal posible.

RV (monótona): ¿Qué?

CB: ¿Quieres que bailar?

En eso las emociones de Raven se alocaron, incluso Rabia.

RV FELIZ: ¡ME PIDIO BAILAR! ¡SIIIII!

RV PASIÓN: SABIA QUE LLEGARIA EL MOMENTO

RV INTELIGENTE: Los cálculos no se equivocaron.

RV RABIA: ¿ESTA LOCO? YO NO BAILARE.

RV TIMIDA: Ni...siquiera...se bailar.

RV VALIENTE: Claro que sí. Solo hay que ser dura y confiada.

Volviendo a Raven, se quedó tiesa. Pero volvió a entrar en si cuando vio de cerca la mano de Chico Bestia.

CB: Si no quieres...

En eso, ella cogió su mano.

RV: Primero, solo esta vez. Segundo, nunca dije que no.

Raven se levantó y fueron la pista. Los demás titanes se percataron de eso. Estaban asombrados, pero continuaban con lo que hacían para no avergonzarlos.

ST (pensando): Sabía que mis amigos sentían algo el uno por el otro. Como lo que siento por Robin.

RB (pensando): Espero tener el valor suficiente para decirle a Star lo que siento por ella. Estoy feliz por ustedes chicos.

CY, MAS, MENOS, AQUALAD. VELOZ (pensando lo mismo): ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara para grabar y tomar foto de su primer beso?

La música continuaba. Chico Bestia se movía, Raven no mucho.

CB: Vamos Rae. Sé que sabes bailar.

RV: No me digas Rae, y así bailo yo.

CB: No pienses Raven, déjate llevar por la música.

Raven lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por la música. Se sintió diferente. Como si estuviera libre, sin nada que le preocupara. Sus emociones estaban actuando como uno solo. Funciono lo que él dijo. Raven bailaba al estilo de la música.

Aunque la fiesta parecía divertida. Nadie se percató que había una especie de mosca robótica en la torre. Tenía el símbolo "S" en el tórax metálico.

Desde su nueva guarida Slade observaba ambos equipos Titanes divertirse.

SLADE: Sigan bailando y riendo Titanes. Pronto empezará la verdadera fiesta.

Voltea hacia atrás y hay dos figuras jóvenes ocultas entre las sombras.

SLADE: Vayan mis aprendices. Denles a los Titanes la fiesta que merecen.

Las figuras se inclinaron y se fueron directo a la ciudad.

Volviendo a la Torre, los titanes seguían con su reunión. Raven estaba exhausta de bailar, asi que Chico Bestia le trajo un té de hierbas.

CB: Trate de prepararlo como a ti te gusta. ¿Cómo está?

RV: Esta bien. Lo hiciste como debiste.

Él sonrió y Raven también, lo cual Chico Bestia noto y se sorprendió.

CB: Raven... ¿acabas de sonreír?

RV: Ahhh...bueno es que...

CB: Tienes una bonita sonrisa.

En eso ella miro el atardecer desde la ventana.

CB: ¿No quieres verlo en la terraza?

RV: ¿Contigo?

CB (sonrojado): Ah bueno...

RV: Esta bien.

En eso se fueron a la terraza, mientras Cyborg hablaba de eso con Abeja.

CY: Parece que esos tortolitos tendrán una velada.

ABEJA (sonriendo): Deberías seguir su ejemplo.

Cyborg puso una mirada de "¿Por qué a mí?", pero ellos continuaron bailando.

En la terraza, Raven y Chico Bestia lo contemplaban mientras los pensamiento del titán verde sobre ella comenzaron a pasar.

CB (pensando): Lo admito. Estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? A pesar de su aparente personalidad fría, es dulce y agradable. Sin mencionar lo bonita que es y sus hermosos ojos.

CB: ¿Haces esto diariamente?

RV: Algunas veces. Me gusta ver el alba y el atardecer. Desde que derrotamos a mi padre, ya estoy más tranquila.

CB: Tu derrotaste a Trigon.

RV: No lo hubiera podido hacer sin su ayuda.

CB: Usaste todos tus poderes contra él. Eres muy valiente Rae.

RV: Ya te dije que no me llames...Rae...

Ella volvió a mirar a Chico Bestia y viceversa. Estaban siendo magnetizados por los ojos de cada uno. Debido al viento, la capucha de Raven se bajó y Chico Bestia pudo ver su rostro. Ambos no dejaban de mirase cuando involuntariamente el titán verde tomo la cintura de la hechicera y se acercaban sus rostros. Lo mismo iba a pasar como cuando estaban en la enfermería. Sus labios estaban cerca cuando...La alarma sonó.

Salieron del trance y se apartaron muy sonrojados. Ella volvió a ponerse su capucha.

RV: Este...hay que ir.

CB: SI...este...vamos.

Bajaron hacia la sala y todos veían la pantalla.

CB: ¿Qué sucede?

RB: Problemas en el centro. Algo está atacando la cuidad.

ST: ¿Malchior?

CY: No. Este ataque es muy pequeño para ser causado por un dragon enorme.

RB: Titanes del Este, nos vendría bien su ayuda.

ABEJA: Cuenta con eso.

VELOZ: Pero ya le iba a ganar a Más en la partida.

Abjea le manda una mirada asesina.

VELOZ: De acuerdo. De acuerdo.

RB: ¡TITANES ANDANDO!

Abeja, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia llegaron volando. Cyborg, Veloz y Aqualad en el auto T. Más y Menos corriendo y Robin en su moto. Vieron los escombros que había en el centro. La pizzería estaba medio dañada

CB: Wow, parece que a alguien no le gustaron las pizzas del restaurante.

RB: Estén alerta.

Caminaron para rastrear algo. Buscaron al responsable de este desastre.

CY: Robin, hay contacto 2 cuadras hacia allá.

Apunto al centro comercial.

RB: Vamos.

Al llegar, entre los escombros vieron a 2 figuras. Estaban entre las sombras.

CB: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dr. Luz? ¿Control Fenómeno?

En eso comenzaron a salir de las sombras. Parecían humanos, además era como de la misma edad delos Titanes. Un joven con una armadura azul, cubierto con tela gris. Cabello corto y negro. El otro una armadura verde cubierta con tela azul. Cabello largo y rojo.

Jóvenes (riendo): Ninguno.

En eso esas figuras cambiaron de forma a unas criaturas mitológicas. Fáciles de reconocer para los Titanes. No se esperaban que ellos fueran...

TODOS LOS TITANES: ¡¿DRAGONES?!


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Los titanes no podían creer lo que veían. Eran dragones, o híbridos de dragones y humanos, porque al verlos parecían de su edad. Los dragones atacaron a los titanes. Cyborg disparaba con su laser. Starfire, Abeja y Raven lanzaron sus rayos. Veloz y Robin lanzaron sus artefactos, flechas y boomerangs. Más y Menos corrían rápidamente para despistarlos, pero no funcionaba. Chico Bestia se transformó en u león para atacarlos. Aqualad solo podía con cuerpo a cuerpo porque no podía usar su poder marino. Daban todo de sí, a pesar que los dragones no eran gigantes como Malchior, eran fuertes.

DRAGON 1: Vaya. Estos son los titanes. No parecen muy rudos como nuestro maestro decía que eran.

DRAGON 2: No los subestimes, Steelsoul.

STEELSOUL: Apenas pueden con nosotros, Gargoyle.

En eso los titanes vuelven en sí al escuchar sus nombres.

CB: ¿Maestro? ¿Steelsoul? ¿Gargoyle? ¿Qué está pasando?

Robin al escuchar la palabra "Maestro", noto algo en las armaduras de los dragones cuando parecían humanos, algo que los demás no. La "S" que tenían puesta.

RB: ¡TRABAJAN PARA SLADE!

CY: ¿Slade controla dragones ahora? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Controlar al monstruo del lago Ness?

RB: Hay que seguir luchando. ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Continuaron peleando. Decidieron dividirse. Raven, Abeja, Cyborg Más y Menos contra Steelsoul, y Robin, Veloz, Starfire, Aqualad y Chico Bestia contra Gargoyle.

RB: ¡CON TODO TITANES!

Lanzaban sus ataques, y el dúo de dragones se estaba comenzando a debilitar. Sin embargo Abeja al intentar acercarse a Steelsoul, él la empujo fuertemente hacia la pared de un edifico golpeándose.

CY: ¡ABEJA! ¡NO!

Cyborg fue corriendo hacia ella y estaba bien adolorida. Los titanes lograron aturdir a los dragones y fueron rápido con Cyborg y Abeja. Los dragones fueron hacia ellos para atacarlos, pero Robin usó uno de sus humos para despistarlos y poder escapar. Al ver que no había nadie, Gargoyle y Steelsoul rugieron y se fueron a vuelo alto. Solo querían la atención de los titanes.

De vuelta en la Torre, Cyborg, Starfire y Aqualad estaban atendiendo a Abeja y revisando su estado.

AQ: El escáner dice que no sufrió daños internos en el cerebro. Solo fuertes moretones y tal vez un esguince en el brazo izquierdo.

CY: Abeja

Starfire puso su mano en el hombro de él para reconfortarlo.

ST: Se recuperará Cyborg. Es fuerte.

Cyborg le sonríe porque tenía razón, Abeja era fuerte. Mientras afuera de la enfermería, los otros titanes discutían del problema de las bestias.

CB: ¿Alguien me dice por qué hay 2 dragones cambia forma aquí en Jump City?

VELOZ: Creí que los dragones eran leyendas.

MÁS Y MENOS: No lo son ahora Caballero.

RB: Además, solo conocíamos un dragón, Malchior, no sabemos de dónde vinieron los otros.

RV: Tal vez porque no nacieron.

RB: ¿Qué quieres decir Raven?

RV: Cuando peleamos con ellos, no sentí verdadera vida en ellos. A diferencia de los dragones antiguos, que nacieron de huevos, ellos no nacieron, más bien fueron creados o...

RB: Clonados.

CB: Parece que Slade tiene más trucos de lo que esperábamos.

En eso Raven sintió una presencia que había desaparecido anteriormente. Sabía la posición exacta.

RV: Se dónde empezar a buscar la respuesta. Más, Menos ¿Pueden quedarse a cuidar a Abeja con Star y Aqualad?

MAS Y MENOS: Si señorita.

Entraron a la enfermería junto con Raven.

RV: Cyborg, vamos a buscar respuestas. Te necesitamos. Más y Menos se quedaran con Abeja.

CY: Pero...

RB: Cyborg, ya hiciste mucho por Abeja, te necesitamos.

CY: Esta Bien.

Abeja iba a estar al cuidado de Aqualad, Starfire , Más y Menos. Mientras los titanes subían al auto T.

CY: ¿Adónde hermanita?

CB: Al cañón, lejos de la cuidad.

Cybrog arrancó y salieron hacia el cañón. El suelo seco y rocoso, según Cyborg, eran malos para el Auto T, asi que a medio camino lo estacionaron y continuaron a pie.

Caminaron unos minutos, cuando Raven vio un rastro. Estaban en la dirección correcta. Ella sacó un pequeño libro y repasaba un hechizo. Los demás no sabían por qué.

CB: ¿Crees que encontraremos a esos dragones aquí?

RV: No estamos buscando a los dragones Chico Bestia. Hace un rato sentí la presencia de aquel que comparte esos poderes. Cuando luchamos con él ayer.

Todos se quedaron helados. Ya sabían con quién iban a ir. No pensaron lo cerca que estaba de la cuidad.

CY: Espera Raven...significa que estamos rastreando...

En eso escucharon un rugido y sonidos de enormes patas saliendo de encima de una colina. Su gran cuerpo negro y morado con sus ojos rojos mientras extendía sus alas.

CY: ...a Malchior.

Todos estaban en posición de batalla, mientras Malchior estaba a punto de lanzar fuego.

RB: ¡TITANES AL...!

RV: ¡ALTO!

Se acercó un poco a Malchior. Chico Bestia trató de deternerla pero no sirvió. Le dijo que sabía lo que hacía. Le enseño un libro al dragon negro y morado.

RV: ¿Reconoces este libro Malchior? Uno de los que tu me enseñaste. El hechizo para inmovilizar a seres vivos, incluyéndote. No te confíes. Podría usarlo contra ti, pero no esta vez no vinimos a pelear contigo.

En eso Malchior bajó la guardia y uso su habilidad para cambiar de forma a Rorek. Los titanes incluyendo Raven, estaban impresionados.

MALCHIOR: ¿Entonces a qué debo su visita Titanes?

RV: Buscamos respuesta. ¿Sabes de otros dragones aquí en la Tierra?

MALCHIOR: Si. Legiones de ellos. Observen a mis súbditos y hermanos.

Los titanes miraron atrás de Malchior. No había dragones vivos, sino restos de ellos. Fósiles recién descubiertos.

MALCHIOR: Me tomo todo el día encontrar los restos de mi raza extinguida hace más de mil años. Lo que ven son las legiones que habitaban en este continete antes de la llegada los hombres europeos llegaran.

RB: ¿Si? Pues nosotros nos acabamos de encontrar con 2 dragones vivos, al igual que tu cambiaban de forma. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

MALCHIOR: ¿Otros? ¿Dónde?

RV: Queremos que nos ayudes a encontrarlos.

MALCHIOR: ¿Crees que porque me amenazas con un hechizo inmovilizador, los ayudaré a buscar a otros supuestos dragones?

Vuelve a tomar su forma de dragon.

MALCHIOR: VAYNASE DE AQUÍ. PORQUE SI VUELVEN, NO SERÉ TAN MISERICORDIOSO COMO AHORA.

Los titanes se dieron cuenta que no valió la pena conversar con Malchior. ÉL no tenía una intención de gobernar la Tierra, solo gobernar a su antigua raza. Mientras no le hiciera daño a los demás y se mantuviera lejos de la cuidad o de las personas lo dejarían en paz. Cuando se fueron, Malchior volvió a su custodia.

Mientras que en la guarida de Slade, Gargoyle y Steelsoul llegaban para ver a su maestro en sus formas de adolescentes.

STEELSOUL: Fue un gran espectáculo.

GARGOYLE: A ver qué dice el maestro.

Cuando se acercaron al trono de Slade, su mayordomo Wintergreen se apartó un poco.

GARGOYLE: Maestro, nosotros...

En eso el signo "S" que tenían los electrocuto a ambos.

STEELSOUL y GARGOYLE: AAAAHHHH ¡NOOO!

La electrocución paro y Slade se levantó.

SLADE: Les dije que destruyeran a los Titanes, en cambio los dejaron escapar.

GARGOYLE: Espere Maestro Slade. Ellos escaparon como cobardes. No sería malo jugar con ellos un poco.

SLADE: Tal vez, Gargoyle. Pero les hago recordar el propósito que juraron cuando los creé dragones, destruir a los Titanes.

GARGOYLE Y STEELSOUL: Si maestro.

Slade sabe acerca de su creación. Cuando vio a Malchior lo siguió a ver quiénes eran los súbditos y hermanos. Al ver que lo había atraído a un motón de fósiles de dragones, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de crear aprendices en vez de entrenarlos. Robó trozos de los fósiles y uso sus conocimientos de biología y química para crear "clones" de dragones muertos. Para su cambio a humanos, uso lo que aun tenia del ADN de sus antiguos aprendices, Robin y Terra, para darles apariencia humana al no pelar en forma de dragon.

SLADE: No se sientan mal mis aprendices. Pronto tendrán más compañía y contruire un ejército de aprendices dragones capaces de destruir a cualquier enemigo, ni los titanes podrán detener mi conquista a la Tierra.

Mientras, cuando ya oscureció, en el viejo rascacielos de Jump City, La figura de Terra, pero Trigon en realidad, abrió los ojos rojos. Debido a que...

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Ya es hora. Es su fin Titanes y de la Tierra también.

Extendió las alas y fue por los Titanes.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ya era de noche y los titanes volvieron a la Torre para ver el estado de Abeja. Cyborg guardó el auto T y subieron a la enfermería y se encontraron con Starfire.

CY: ¿Cómo está Abeja?

ST: Ya está despierta

Los Titanes del Este entraron primero para ver a su líder y sí, estaba ya recuperada aunque enyesada en el brazo izquierdo.

CY: ¿Estas bien Abeja?

ABEJA: Claro chispitas. Se necesita más que 2 dragones para deshacerse de mí y mis aguijones.

Rieron todos, porque Abeja aún tenía su sentido del humor. De pronto, el comunicador de los Titanes del Este sonó.

AQUALAD: Abeja, hay problemas en Steel City. Nos necesitan de vuelta.

ABEJA: Muy bien. Vamos Titanes del Este.

ST: ¿No vas a descansar amiga Abeja?

ABEJA: No te preocupes Star. Yo sano rápido.

Solo tomo unos momentos para que los Titanes del Este volvieran a su ciudad. Pero no se fueron sin antes de despedirse de sus amigos Titanes.

VELOZ: Adiós Robin. Cuida ese peinado.

RB (molesto): AH, claro Veloz. Tú también.

AQUALAD: Adiós Chico Bestia-se despidieron con los puños-¿La revancha a ver quién gana nadando?

CB: Cuando quieras, pececito.

MAS Y MENOS: Adiós señorita.

ST: Jajaja. Adiós Amigos Más y Menos

Mientras con Abeja y Cyborg.

ABEJA: ¿Estas segura que no quieres quedarte para descansar?

CY: Tranquilo chispitas. Voy a estar bien. Tú más bien debes ayudar a tu amigo a que se declare, no a humillarlo.

Cyborg se rió, pero tenía razón. Iba a ayudar a Chico Bestia con su gótico enamoramiento.

CY: Si abejita. Lo haré.

En eso Abeja fue con Raven y la abrazó.

ABEJA: Cuídate Raven.

RV: Tú también Abeja.

Después de muchas despedidas, los Titanes del Este subieron a su nave y se dirigieron de vuelta a su hogar, Steel City.

CY: Bueno chicos, creo que es todo por hoy. Yo me iré a la cama.

CB: Si también yo.

Unos momentos más tarde, la alarma sonó.

RB: TITANES PROBLEMAS.

CB: AYYYY ¿Ahora qué? Ya tuvimos suficiente con dragones.

Robin mira la pantalla y capta la señal de emergencia.

RB: Es en el bosque. A las afueras de la cuidad.

CB: No podemos ir mañana.

Cyborg y Robin le lanzaron una mirada.

CB: Bien, bien. Vaya este día se ha vuelto agotador.

RB: ¡TITANES ANDANDO!

Fueron en su nave hasta la zona donde estaba la emergencia. Aterrizaron pero no había nada.

ST: No hay nadie Robin.

CY: ¿Habrá sido una falla?

CB: Seguramente fue una broma de los demás titanes o de nuestros admiradores.

RB: No lo creo.

En eso Raven siente un escalofrío y dolor.

RV: AAAAHHHHH

Raven se arrodilló de dolor y Chico Bestia fue hacia ella.

CB: ¡RAVEN! ¿QUÉ TIENES?

El dolor que sentía era muy familiar. Raven por fin lo reconoció.

RV (pensando): Este dolor y presencia maligna...es igual...a la vez que me convertí en el portal para liberar a...No...NO PUEDE SER.

En Cyborg ve algo en el cielo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

CY: Miren eso.

Los titanes miraron al cielo, incluso Raven que gracias a Chico Bestia logró pararse. Vieron una figura sombría que venía hacia ellos, con alas.

ST: ¿Malchior?

RB: No, se mueve muy rápido.

CB: ¿Uno de los dragones de Slade?

No parecía un dragón. Mientras más se acercaba, notaban que tenía forma humana. En eso, al ver que iba a caer en medio de ellos. Robin les advirtió a todos.

RB: ¡CÚBRANSE!

Retrocedieron y Raven creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse del impacto. Cuando la figura cayó al suelo, hubo un movimiento y el humo se disipó. Raven retiró el campo de fuerza y los titanes quedaron muy sorprendidos y atónitos al ver a la figura cuando ya el humo desapareció. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Una chica con armadura roja y negra, con el símbolo Scath en el pecho. Alas demoniacas que le salían por la espalda, garras negras en sus manos. Su cabello largo, oscuro como la noche y su piel pálida era reconocible porque sus ojos eran rojos, bastante que parecía emanar el mal. Los titanes la reconocieron, solo que no se lo esperaban.

TRGION (en el cuerpo de Terra): TITANES...PREPÁRENSE PARA SER DESTRUIDOS.

Era ella y tenía su misma voz, solo que la apariencia que tenía no dejaba de cuestionarlos. Se pusieron en posición de batalla

CB: ¿TERRA?

CY: ¿Se despetrificó y se volvió mala de nuevo?

RB: ¿PERO QUÉ TE PASÓ?

ST: Amiga somos nosotros...TUS AMIGOS ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES DESTRUIRNOS?

Raven se acerco a ellos.

RV: No es ella.

RB, CY, CB Y ST: ¿QUÉ?

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Tiene razón. Lo siento, pero Terra no puede respondérseles en este momento. Pero puedo decirles que su cuerpo me sirve a mí... ¡TRIGON EL TERRIBLE!

Los titanes no lo creía, ni siquiera Raven. Su peor temor se hizo realidad. Trigon había regresado. Ahí acomodo las piezas de rompecabezas. Trigon era la maldad que había vuelto y mientras su poder crecía, eso le dio fuerzas a Malchior para escapar y Trigon mismo era aquel que poseía a Terra.

TRIGON (En el cuerpo de Terra): Y esta vez...no seré fácil de enviar al olvido.

En eso de las manos de Trigon salieron rocas mezcladas con lava y se las lanzo a los Titanes. Ellos los esquivaron y se asombraron.

CY: ¿Trigon mejoró los poderes de Terra?

RB: No importa, hay que detenerlos. ¡TTIANES AL ATAQUE!

CB: Pero Robin ¿qué hay de...?

RB: Eso no es Terra, Chico Bestia, es Trigon.

Chico Bestia se entristeció, pero le hizo caso a su líder y fue tras él para atacarlo convertido en un tirgre. Pero Tirgon alzó vuelo y le dio una patada, que no lo noqueó. Trigon hacia todo esto en el cuerpo de Terra, pero dentro de su mente, ella se resistía.

En la mente de Terra:

TERRA: BASTA, NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS ESO.

TRIGON: TÚ NO PUEDES HACER NADA, CHIQUILLA. AHORA YO SOY EL QUE DECIDE QUIEN ERES Y SERÁS.

TERRA: ¡NO! ¡CHICO BESTIA!

TRIGON: ME SORPRENDE QUE QUIERAS PROTEGERLO CUANDO SU CORAZON APUNTA A OTRA DIRECCIÓN.

TERRA: ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

TRIGON: SIENTO SUS ENERGÍAS Y EMOCIONES. SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA SON DE AMISTAD, AQUEL QUE ÉL QUIERE ES A MI DESPRECIABLE HIJA.

Terra no creía lo que Trigon le decía. Chico Bestia estaba enamorado de Raven, ya no de ella. Sintió su corazón desgarrarse. Le dolía, pero de todas maneras no iba a permitir que él los destruyera. Porque aunque no tuviera su amor, preferiría su amistad.

Volviendo a la pelea en el bosque. Cyborg disparaba con sus cañones, pero Trigon los esquivaba gracias a sus alas. Robin lanzó sus artefactos pero él con sus nuevos poderes de tierra y lava, los derretía. Starfire lanzó sus rayos pero él, no solo generaba rocas de lava, sino también controlaba la tierra con más poder y movió el suelo rocoso que golpeo a Starfire.

RB: ¡STAR!

Trigon iba a destruirla con una especia de lanza que había generado con lava y roca, pero Chico Bestia regresó en si lo empujo transformado en gorila.

Trigon fue tras él, pero Raven genero un campo de fuerza alrededor de él.

RV: ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! ¡NO SE POR CUANTO TIEMPO PODRÉ DETENRLO!

Trigon ya no tenía tanta magia, pero los poderes de Terra lo hacía un oponente formidable. Trataba de romper el campo con sus rocas de lava. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Raven de un golpe lanzo su hechizo habitual.

RV: ¡AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS!

En eso, ella, los titanes y su nave desaparecieron. Trigon destruyo el campo de energía, pero al no encontrarlos, solo gritó de furia y volvió a levantar vuelo. Sabía que iban a volver a su Torre.

TRGION (en el cuerpo de Terra): ¡AHHHHGGG! ¡AUN CON UN CUERPO, SIN MI TOTAL MAGIA SOY DEBIL!

La conversación pasó de nuevo a la mente donde Terra también se encontraba.

TERRA (molesta): ¿NO TUVISTE LO SUFICIENTE? LOS ASUSTASTE, POR ESO SE FUERON ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?

TRIGON: NO FUE UNA VICTORIA COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBIÓ. AUN CON TUS PODERES, NO SERÁN DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA EXTERMINARLOS. TAL VEZ...

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): NECESITARÉ MÁS INSTRUMENTOS DE DESTRUCCIÓN.

En eso Trigon voló lejos de la ciudad. Como emboscar a los titanes de un golpe no fue lo que esperaba. Requería de algo más para exterminarlos.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Raven transportó a los Titanes a la Torre. Aun ahí, no podían creer lo que vieron y lo que les pasó.

CB: ¿CÓMO PASÓ? ¿CÓMO TRIGON LOGRÓ SOBREVIVIR? ¿CÓMO SE APODERÓ DEL CUERPO DE TERRA?

RB: Chico Bestia. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pero no creo que se haya apoderado de Terra...

RV: Si lo hizo.

ST: Amiga ¿Cómo estas segura?

RV: Sentí la presencia de Terra, está dentro todavía. Solo que...Trigon tiene el control completo. Mantiene a Terra como prisionera de su propia mente.

CB: ¿Podemos sacarla?

RV: No lo sé. Él la está dominando, como si fuera su propio cuerpo, la transformo en esa forma demoniaca que vimos.

CY: ¿Y cómo llamamos a eso? ¿TRIRRA? ¿TERGON? ¿TERRATRIGON? ¿TRIGONTERRA?

CB: ¡NO BROMEES CON ESO CYBORG!

RB: Calma Chico Bestia.

ST: Amigos ¿Hay que averiguar por qué Trigon está aquí?

CY: Si. Con los poderes de Terra y mejorados todavía, podría haber tomado la ciudad o el mundo. ¿Qué es lo que está esperando?

El mismo pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Robin y Raven.

RV: Solo puede haber una razón por qué Trigon aún está aquí...

RB: Para destruir a los únicos que lograron derrotarlo y el único lugar donde se pudo...la Tierra.

CB: ¿Ahora Trigon va a destruir la Tierra? Creí que quería conquistarla junto con toda nuestra dimensión.

RV: Quiere eso aún, pero quiere borrar de la existencia el lugar de su mayor derrota. Incluso a nosotros y a...mí.

Todos se quedaron helados. Trigon los destruirá y también a la Tierra. Sin embargo, tenía que permanecer firme.

RB: Eso no va pasar Titanes. Lo vencimos una vez, podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

CB: Pero al enfrentarnos a él, nos enfrentábamos a Terra.

RB: Chico Bestia. Ya te lo dije, eso no era Terra. Por más que odiemos, Trigon la posee. Vamos hacer todo lo posible para rescatarla. Cyborg, intenta rastrearlo con el fragmento de la roca. Star, vigila por las cámaras si intenta atraer nuestra atención. Vigilare los escudos y potencia de la Torre para evitar el contacto. Raven, busca algo que pueda servirnos contra él como la última vez y Chico Bestia verifica con los rastreadores de espectros demoniacos. ES HORA. DETENDREMOS A TRIGON DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar. Chico Bestia veía el rastreador, pero noto que Raven se iba muy mal. Fue a verla para saber que le pasaba.

CB: ¿Raven estas bien?

Raven se detuvo pero no volteó, estaba quieta como estatua.

CB: Si quieres hablar...dímelo

En eso ella se volteó y fue corriendo hacia Chico Bestia. Lo abrazó bien fuerte mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

CB: ¿Qué sucede?

RV (llorando): No es...justo. No es justo. La profecía se cumplió, me convertí en el portal. Lo destruí, cambié las cosas. Pero todo fue en vano. Sobrevivió. Y ahora no solo nos va a destruir, sino a toda la Tierra y tal vez a toda la dimensión.

Chico Bestia la abrazó. Para hacerla sentir mejor hizo que Raven pusiera su cabeza en su pecho.

CB: Lo siento Raven. Se que nadie quiere que esto pase. Lo más importante ahora es evitarlo. Juntos, como la última vez. Si la oscuridad llega, estaremos listos para enfrentarla.

Esas palabras reconfortaron a Raven y decidió parar de llorar y continuar buscando la forma de detener a Trigon. Lo mismo hizo Chico Bestia y los demás Titanes.

A las afuera de Jump City, Malchior parecía buscar algo. Cuando los Titanes le dijeron acerca de los otros dragones fue a buscarlos a ver si era cierto. Para su sorpresa, encontró huellas de los dragones. Aterrizo y tomó su forma de Rorek.

MALCHIOR: Parece que Raven decía la verdad. Hay otros dragones aquí. Los he buscado todo el día. Tal vez en vez de buscarlos a ellos...ellos deben encontrarme.

En eso se transforma de nuevo en dragón y lanza unas llamas al cielo como una señal. Alguien la recibe, pero no es quien él se esperaba.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Hay algo ahí. Sea lo que sea, su poder es grande, no como el mío, pero lo suficiente que requiero.

Fue hacia el punto donde vio la flama salir y vio a Malchior. Solo que Malchior, creyó que era un dragón que venía.

MALCHIOR (pensando): Funcionó.

Malchior se volvió Rorek de nuevo. En eso Trigon aterriza y Malchior lo ve. Se sorprendió, pero sintió su energía maligna.

MALCHIOR: No eres uno de los dragones. Esa esencia maligna. Gracias a ti estoy liberado de mi prisión. ¿QUÉ ERES? ¿UNA CHICA DEMONIO? ¿PARECES UNA DE LAS TITANES?

Trigon decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Te liberé para que pelees al lado de tu maestro. Tu me serviras a mí.

MALCHIOR: YO FUI PARTE DE LAS PODEROSAS LEGIONES DE DRAGONES DE HACE MILENIOS. NO SOY SIRVIENTE DE NADIE. SI SIQUIERA DE UN DEMONIO QUE ME LIBERÓ POR SIMPLE COINCIDENCIA.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): No puedes vencerme. Humano.

MALCHIOR: ¿Quién dijo que era humano?

En eso se vuelve dragón y lanza llamas hacia Trigon. Él las esquivó y uso sus poderes para transformar sus manos en grandes puños de roca y lava. Comenzó un duelo entre un demonio interdimensional y un dragón de mil años de antigüedad.

El duelo continuaba mientras Terra lo veía por su mente.

TERRA: No podrás ganarle. Malchior, al igual que Raven, sabe magia y tiene más poder que tú.

Trgion lo único que hizo fue lanzarle a Terra a través de sus 4 ojos rayos para atormentarla.

TERRA: AAAAAAAHHHHHH. AAAAAAHHHHHH

El dolor era muy fuerte que hizo poner a Terra de rodillas.

TRIGON: CHIQUILLA. SOLO ES CUESTION DE TIEMPO. MI MAGIA SE ESTA ADAPTANDO A TU CUERPO MORTAL. UNA VEZ LISTA, LIBRARÉ UN NUEVO PODER GRACIAS A LOS TUYOS. AHORA EN QUE ESTABA...EN UN DUELO.

Malchior voló al cielo y lo mismo hizo Trigon. Lucharon como si fuera hasta la muerte. Malchior parecía ganar, pero Trigon, como estaba en el cuerpo de Terra, era más pequeño y sus alas más rápidas. Aprovecho eso y fue con todo hacia Malchior. Comenzó a pegarle con sus rocas de lava en la cabeza, en el pecho y hasta en las alas. Un golpe final en la cabeza hizo que Malchior cayera al suelo, derrotado e inconsciente.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Ahora...quisiera saber más de esas...legiones de dragones que mencionaste...lo veré a través de tu mente.

En eso , puso su mano encima de su cabeza y entró en la mente de Malchior. Primero vio su primera liberación gracias a Raven, su batalla contra Rorek y luego la parte que más le interesó...La llegada de dragones a este lugar antes que los europeos y que actualmente la mayoría de sus restos se encontraban ahí, en las afueras de Jump City.

Al ver lo que quería, salió de su mente.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Ahora ya sé lo que necesito...para destruir este mundo y conquistar esta dimensión. Mis demonios de fuego se extinguieron, pero mis poderes anti naturales aún existen. Es hora del levanta muertos.

Mientras que a lo lejos, en la rocosa área de Jump City, Slade estaba acompañado de Steelsoul y Gargoyle en forma humana

STEELSOUL: Maestro, perdone la pregunta pero... ¿Por qué estamos en medio de la nada?

Slade no respondió, solo continuo hasta que paró de caminar.

SLADE: Porque quiero que observen a mi ejército.

Los dragones vieron la cantidad de fósiles de dragones que había y quedaron impactados, obviamente Slade sabía que ese lugar era el refugio de Malchior y había llevado a sus aprendices para que lo derrotaran y llevarse los huesos para sus experimentos.

SLADE: Ellos, mis aprendices, serán sus nuevos compañeros. Recolectaremos todo esto y conquistaré el mundo.

En la torre de los Titanes, seguía su búsqueda para localizar a Trigon y a Terra. En su cuarto, Raven no encontraba algo para destruir a Trigon.

RV: Tengo que seguir buscando. Si no encuentro lo que busco en mis libros de aquí, entonces será en mi antigua casa.

Raven volvió a hacer el círculo de sal y prendió sus velas. Recitó el hechizo y se teletransportó a Azarath .

Al estar ahí. Fue a ver a su madre.

ARELLA: Raven...las fuerzas oscuras se han hecho más fuertes. ¿Qué sucede?

RAVEN: Ha vuelto...mi padre ha vuelto.

ARELLA estaba atónita. Esa era la maldad que Azar, los monjes y ella estaban tratando de encontrar.

ARELLA: ¿Volvió?

RV: Nunca lo destruí. Su forma enérgica sobrevivió y tomo el control del cuerpo de Terra. La trasformó en una especie de chica demonio, solo que él mueve el cuerpo. Terra, en cambio, no puede hacer nada.

ARELLA: Quizá no sea así.

RV: Que quieres decir...

De regreso en la Tierra, Slade y sus aprendices recolectaban los huesos y los verificaban para ver que tanto ADN de dragón tenían.

SLADE: Los titanes no podrán contra mi ejército.

De pronto suena una voz.

VOZ: ¿Tu ejercito?

Slade, Steelsoul y Gargoyle voltearon para ver de dónde provenía y vieron a una chica demonio. Slade la reconoció.

TRGION (en el cuerpo de Terra): No lo creo, ellos son...mi invencible legión.

SLADE: Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que trajeron las rocas. Terra, ha pasado tiempo mi aprendiz. Dime ¿has venido aquí para unirte de nuevo a mí? O ¿Trabajaras por tu cuenta con esa nueva apariencia tuya?

Trigon se acercó, pero él le lanzó un rayo que arrastra a Slade hasta el piso.

TRGION (en el cuerpo de Terra): SILENCIO. ME SORPRENDE QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO SLADE. YO SOY AQUEL QUE TE DEVOLVIO LA VIDA. EL SEÑOR DEL INFIERNO Y EL CONQUISTADOR DE DIMENSIONES.

SLADE: No puede ser... ¿Trigon?

En eso los aprendices dragones sintieron que era una oportunidad de demostrar sus poderes.

GARGOYLE: ¿Qué te parece Steelsoul si enviamos al "señor/señora del infierno al INFIERNO?

STEELSOUL: Será un placer.

Los aprendices tomaron sus formas de dragones y atacaron a Trigon. Él volvió a pelear, solo que ahora sus poderes mágicos ya estaban al máximo y de unos golpes de sus rocas de lava los derrotó. Cayeron a unos metros del cañón adoloridos.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): SUFICIENTES TONTERÍAS.

En eso se acercó y vio el valle de huesos de dragones. Su poder ya estaba completo. De sus manos salieron de nuevo rocas con lava, solo que emanaban energía de color rojo oscuro. Los ojos se volvieron más rojos. Sus alas se extendieron y su cabello resoplaba.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): "_surgens autem tuam dilexi vocatus cecidit super omnem referri anima et finis omnium." _

(Significa: LEVANTENSE CAÍDOS PORQUE SU AMO LOS LLAMA UNA VEZ MÁS TRAERA EL FIN DE TODO Y REINARÁ SOBRE TODO SER VIVIENTE)

En eso con todo su poder, puso sus manos en el suelo y la energía roja oscura se extendió por todo el campo de fosiles y poderoso temblor comenzó a sacudir la cuidad

Mientras en la Torre, las lecturas sísmicas sobrepasaban los límites y las energías espectrales también.

ST: ¿Qué sucede?

CY: El escáner dice que no es un temblor común. Se centra en un punto no sísmico.

CB: Los espectros también se han vuelto locos. Suben sin control.

En eso llega Robin con unas hojas.

RB: ¡SON LAS COORDENADAS! ¡CYBORG PONLO EN PANTALLA!

Cyborg lo hace y ven la señal de energía.

CY: ES ahí.

CB: Ahí es donde estaba Malchior, con sus fósiles. ¿Por qué iría Trigon hacia allá?

RB: Huesos Chico Bestia.

ST (asustada): ¡ESTÁ CREANDO UN EJERCITO DE NO MUERTOS!

CB: ¡QUERRÁS DECIR...DRAGONES NO MUERTOS!

Volviendo a la fosa.

TRGION (en el cuerpo): MI LEGIÓN, LEVANTASE DE SU SUEÑO. DESTRUYAN LA TIERRA Y CONQUISTEN LA DIMENSION ENTERA.

En eso los hueso comenzaron a unirse, solo que en vez de carne, era una combinación de huesos viejos, lava hirviente y rocas calcinadas que funcionaban como cuerpos para los dragones no muertos. Comenzaron a salir, más y más.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): SURJAN MIS DEMONIOS DE FUEGO. SEAN PARTE DE MI LEGION INFERNAL.

Salieron del cielo todos los demonios que se supone que fueron destruidos, pero regresaron con más fuerza y mejor apariencia. Era todo un ejército, no...una legión.

Slade que se había recuperado vio todo el poder que Trigon había reunido estando en el cuerpo de Terra. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo. No sabía que hacer, iba a irse pero unos dragones no muertos lo alcanzaron.

SLADE: NO NO NO.

Slade peleo con ellos. Les partía sus huesos o les rompía sus rocas, pero se regeneraban. Eran indestructibles. Slade como último recurso, soltó una bomba y uso uno de sus aparatos para anclarse al risco. La bomba estallo, creyó haber destruido a algunos, pero para su desgracia se regeneraron.

SLADE: No puede estar pasando. No de nuevo.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): NO SE MOLESTEN CON ÉL, MI LEGION. SUS HORAS ESTAN CONTADAS AL IGUAL QUE LA TIERRA Y DE LOS TITANES. ¡A LA CIUDAD!

En eso los dragones no muertos y los demonios avanzaron en marcha. En la torre, los titanes vieron el resplandor rojo y negro.

CB: ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

RB: Una legión.

Se acercaban más a la ciudad y Trigon también, sobrevolando el cielo y listo para su ataque definitivo.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): LA OSCURIDAD CONSUMIRÁ LA LUZ...LAS LLAMAS CONSUMIRÁN LA VIDA...Y YO GOBERNARÉ ANTE TODO.

**LA MAXIMA BATALLA ESTA CERCA. ¿VENCERÁN A TRIGON? ¿SALVARAN A TERRA? TRIGON TIENE UN PLAN DE RESPALDO...UNA PISTA: EL LADO OSCURO DE LOS TITANES (cap 51 y 52 de la serie)**


	13. Chapter 12

**AVISO: NOTARAN UNA ESCENA PARECIDA AL BESO DE ROBIN Y STARFIRE EN MISION TOKIO, SOLO QUE ESA ESCENA EN MI OPINION DEBIO SER PARA BB Y RAE**

Capítulo 12

Mientras en los restos de la fosa, Steelsoul y Gargoyle estaban recobrando fuerzas y analizar la situación.

STEELSOUL: No me esperaba esto Gargoyle.

GARGOYLE: ¿Y crees que yo sí?

En eso, ven una figura con alas que se acercaba a ellos.

STEELSOUL: Mira, ¿de nuevo él?

GARGOYLE: No, se parece a nosotros...es un dragón.

Malchior había despertado y vio un resplandor rojo y negro que provenía de la fosa de huesos. Tomó vuelo y se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar solo vio a los 2 dragones que lo observaban. Sintió que ellos también cambiaban a formas humanas, por eso no los atacó. Aterrizó y para su sorpresa.

MALCHIOR: ¡LA FOSA!... ¡PROFANADA! ¡LOS RESTOS DE MIS HERMANOS YA NO ESTAN!

STEELSOUL (riendo): No los vio levantarse a golpe, este tipo.

MALCHIOR: ¿VIVEN?

GARGOYLE: Si quieres decir que...no vivos, entonces sí.

Ahí Malchior entendió lo que quisieron decir.

MALCHIOR: ¡FUE LA MAGIA OSCURA DE ESE DEMONIO QUE VIVE EN EL CUERPO DE LA TITAN!

GARGOYLE: Alégrate...pues el demonio no intento acabar contigo.

MALCHIOR (molesto): ¿No entienden lo que sucede? Nosotros, somos lo último que queda de nuestra raza de dragones. El mundo debe caer ante nosotros, no ante otro. Tenemos que destruirlo y que los nuestros vuelvan a descansar en paz.

STEELSOUL (molesto) : Tú no eres nuestro jefe.

MALCHIOR: Tienes razón. No soy su jefe...SOY SU REY, EL GRAN MALCHIOR.

En eso Steelsoul y Gargoyle tomaron su forma de dragón y Malchior también para dar inicio a la "lucha por la corona".

Volviendo a la torre, los titanes se preparaban para su batalla.

RB: Titanes, escuchen. El destino de toda la Tierra y del universo depende de nosotros. Contacté a los demás Titanes en el mundo. Les avisé el problema. Si Trigon avanza con su ejército, ellos pelearán por su cuidad y por el mundo. Lucharemos para evitar que su maldad vuelva a surgir.

CY: La nave esta en operación Robin. Lista para acabar con cualquier demonio de fuego o zombie dragón.

ST: HAY QUE DETENER A ESE "CLORBAG VALBLERNEK"

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia la miraron con cara de "¿qué es eso?"

CB: Esperen... ¿y Raven?

Notaron que Raven no había salido de su cuarto desde hace horas. Fueron a revisar pero no respondía. Tuvieron que volver a entrar por la fuerza.

CB: NO ESTÁ. ¿ADONDE SE FUE?

Starfire miró el círculo de sal y las velas.

ST: Debió haber ido a Azarath.

RB: Volverá. Mientras nosotros hay que evitar que los dragones zombis dañen la cuidad. TITANES ANDANDO.

Los titanes subieron a la nave y salieron hacia la cuidad donde pudieron ver a la legión de Trigon acercándose. La gente estaba aterrada y gritaban de pánico. Cyborg les dijo que salieran de la cuidad y buscaran un lugar seguro. El campo de batalla iba a ser grande.

En la fosa. Steelsoul y Gargoyle seguían peleando contra Malchior. A pesar de ser 2 dragones contra uno, la batalla parecía ganarla Malchior. Los dragones le lanzaron fuego, pero los esquivó y con sus garras los golpeó en la cabeza. Comenzaron a morderlo para debilitarlo pero él se movió fuertemente que hizo que sus ataques fueran inútiles. Al final Malchior los tuvo bajo sus pies literalmente.

MALCHIOR: ¿Qué dicen ahora?

STEELSOUL Y GARGOYLE (miedo): TODOS ALABEN A MALCHIOR.

Los soltó.

MALCHIOR: Así está mejor.

GARGOYLE: ¿Ahora qué señor? ¿Nos vamos?

Eso dejó a Malchior en duda. ¿Irse para buscar otro lugar que podría ser suyo o enfrentar a Trigon?

Los titanes estaba en la cuidad en su nave. Esperaba a que Trigon se acercara .

RB: Prepárense...

En eso vieron. Cientos de dragones zombis, color rojo por la lava y negro por las rocas quemadas, volaron hacia ellos, como un enjambre.

RB: ¡AHORA! ¡AL ATAQUE!

En su nave fueron hacia ellos. Comenzaron a disparar, los derribaban pero por uno que derribaban, venían más.

ST: ROBIN, SON DEMASIADOS.

RB: NO SE RINDAN. SIGAN ESQUIVANDO Y DISPARANDO.

Esquivaban sus bolas de fuego y les disparaban con los cañones, pero seguían viniendo. Una oleada sin fin. Para su desfortuna, aparecieron los demonios de fuego que los atacaron por el suelo. Ataques por aire y tierra, era muy difícil para los titanes vencerlos.

Trgion los observaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): NO PODRÁN GANAR ESTA VEZ TITANES. DESTRUIRE LA TIERRA Y EL UNIVERSO ME PERTENECERÁ.

En la mente, Terra no sabía que hacer.

TERRA (pensando): ¿Ahora qué? Él tiene el control de todo mi cuerpo. Su mente es más fuerte que la mía, no puedo detenerlo.

En la batalla, los zombis dragones rodeaban la nave de los titanes. La iban a destruir.

RB: VAMOS. SIGAN DISPARANDO.

CY: ROBIN. NO FUNCIONA. SE REGENERÁN. VIENEN MÁS.

Robin no podía creer lo que pasaba. Ponían su esfuerzo, pero el poder de Trigon era más fuerte que ellos esta vez. Parecía estar todo perdió, pero una bola de fuego noqueó al dragon zombi que iba a destruir la nave. Los titanes no sabían que era.

ST: ¿Fue Raven?

Buscaron de donde venía y observaron que se acercaban 3 dragones. 2 del mismo tamaño y uno más grande de color morado y negro.

CB: ES MALCHIOR.

Malchior, con sus dragones, estaba ayudando a los titanes a escapar de los demonios y zombis dragones. Les costaba trabajo creer que ese dragón los ayudará.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): ¿Con qué más resistencia? No servirá.

CY: Robin los daños de la nave son muy altos. Hay que aterrizar.

Cyborg aterrizó la nave y salieron. Los zombis dragones y demonio se acercaba junto con Trigon. En eso también Malchior, Steelsoul y Gargoyle también, solo que en el bando de los titanes.

RB: Esto no va a cambiar nada Malchior.

MALCHIOR: Estoy de acuerdo. Pero por ahora, hay otros problemas más grandes.

Trigon ya estaba preparado para dar la orden.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): MI LEGION. LLEGÓ LA HORA...EXPANDANSE POR LA TIERRA Y DESTRUYANLA.

Los dragones tomaron vuelo y los demonios también. La oleada comenzó a desplazarse por todo el globo.

RB: Los demás Titanes ya están advertidos.

MALCHIOR: Recomendaría un ataque aéreo para los más capacitados. STEELSOUL, GARGOYLE. CONMIGO. NO DEJEN QUE SE EXPANDAN,

Volvieron a ser dragones y tomaron vuelo. Fueron por diferentes direcciones y comenzaron a lanzarles fuego a todos ellos. La legión los atacaban y mientras más peleaban, más se alejaban junto con la legión.

CY: ¿Crees que Malchior y sus dragones los detendrán?

RB: No lo sé, pero si detenemos a Trigon, detendremos a su Legión. TITANES AL ATAQUE.

Corrieron y vieron a Trigon, en el cuerpo de Terra.

RB: Esto termina de una vez por todas Trigon.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Tienes razón. Esto terminará, con su destrucción.

CB: Te vencimos una vez. Lo haremos de nuevo.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Lo dudo. Seguro recordaras un viejo hechizo que me gustó hacer en nuestro primer encuentro. Es tiempo de que vuelvan.

Trigon les lanzo un rayo y los titanes sintieron dolor. De sus espaldas salieron...sus dobles malvados (los llamé Dark Robin, Dark Starfire, Dark Cyborg y Dark Beast Boy)

CB: No... Ellos no

DARK BB: Ya era hora. Quería mi revancha contra ti.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Veamos si esta vez logran derrotar a sus lados oscuros.

CY: Recuerden como lo hicimos. Intercambio.

RB; Titanes ataquen al doble contrario.

DARK BB: No lo creo.

Dark Beast Boy fue hacia Chico Bestia. Los titanes no pudieron ayudarle porque ahora peleaban con los contrarios de ellos mismos. Robin peleo con Dark Cyborg. Cyborg contra Dark Starfire y Starfire contra Dark Robin.

Mientras con Chico Bestia tenía que enfrentarse a su lado oscuro.

DARK BB: Es bueno saber que no perdiste tu toque amigo.

CB: No soy como tú.

DARK BB: Te equivocas, yo soy tú. Un mejor tú. Mejor para...Raven.

Eso Chico Bestia fue hacia el cómo tigre y su doble se transformó en león. Su doble lo venció.

DARK BB: ERES MUY SENTIMENTAL, SI NO LO FUERAS, SERÍAS MÁS FUERTE. NO PODRÁS VENCERME. NO PUDISTE CONMIGO, CYBORG TUVO QUE HACERLO POR TI.

CB: Te derrotaré. No dejaré que lastimes a Raven.

Peleó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras los demás titanes lo hacían. Afortunadamente, vencieron a los dobles fácilmente y volvieron cada uno al cuerpo del que pertenecían.. Fueron a ayudar a Chico Bestia.

DARK BB: ESTAS ACABADO.

En eso un rayo lo noqueó.

CY: NADIE AMENAZA A MI MEJOR AMIGO.

Fueron con Chico Bestia, se encontraba bien pero algo molesto.

CB: ÉL ES MÍO.

RB: No puedes hacerlo solo. Lo debilitamos juntos y lanzas el golpe final.

Estuvo de acuerdo y los titanes fueron hacia Dark Beast Boy.

DARK BB: No me destruirán.

ST: Eso lo veremos.

Cyborg, Robin y Starfire fueron hacía él. Dark Beast Boy peleó con ellos, pero fue fácilmente derrotado. Cuando estaba en el piso, vio algo pequeño y lo cogió, era como un diminuto cristal de fuego, como el de Trigon.

DARK BB (susurrando): ¿Qué es esto?

No prestó atención cuando Chico Bestia dio el golpe final que hizo que Dark Beast Boy cayeran sobre unos escombros.

CB: Bien ahora a lidiar con Trigon.

Volvieron con él, pero se reía.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): No pueden hacer nada ahora. Mi legión está por todo el mundo, ni siquiera sus aliados podrán contra ellos.

En eso el siente una presencia. Lo analizaba en su mente.

TRGION: ¿Esta presencia? ¿Esta energía? Me es muy familiar. Como el de Azar, solo que más pura...LA PIEDRA DE LA LUZ.

Trigon miró al cielo y los titanes también. Vieron un portal abrirse y de ahí salió Raven.

TITANES: ¡RAVEN!

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): VAYA...MI HIJA REGRESÓ.

Raven regresó de Azarath trayendo la piedra de la luz, una gema mistica de Azar. Su madre se la dio con la esperanza que ella pudiera usarla contra Trigon. Pero si Trigon se apoderaba de ella, podría corromperla o destruirla.

Trgion le lanzó una roca de fuego, pero ella lo esquivo se lo llevo lo más lejos de los Titanes. Ahí estaban Trigon y Raven, padre e hija.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Gracias querida hija por traer la piedra...así para destruirla junto con la TIerra.

RV: No si lo evitó...padre.

Ambos lanzaron sus poderes. Trigom llamas con rocas de lava y Raven con su energía negra.

RV: TERRA...PUEDO SENTIR QUE ESTÁS DENTRO...TE LIBRASTE DE SLADE...PUEDES VENCER A TRIGON.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Terra puede escucharte...pero no puede ayudarte.

En la mente, Trigon torturaba a Terra.

TERRA: AAAAAHHHHH...AAAAAHHHH

TRIGON. ELLA SUCUMBE ANTE EL ETERNO SUFRIMIENT O QUE LE DOY.

Volviendo al pelea, Trigon le lanza una bola de fuego que hace que Raven caiga al suelo.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): Tus esfuerzos por proteger la Tierra son inútiles hija. MI legión ya está en todo el mundo. Sembrando caos y destrucción. Y ambos sabemos, que la piedra no puede destruir, demasiada maldad.

En eso Chico Bestia aparece por detrás y lo golpea antes que Trigon le hiciera daño a Raven.

CB: RAVEN HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER. LO CONTENDRÉ.

Trigon se paró y miro furioso a Chico Bestia.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI. ¿CREES QUE ERES CAPAZ DE DERROTARME?

Chico Bestia rio.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): ¿QUÉ ES LO DIVERTIDO?

CB: No te estaba derrotando...Te estaba distrayendo.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): ¿QUÉ?

En eso sintió un golpe en la espalda. Supo lo que era, la roca tocó su cuerpo, mientras Raven la sostenía.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): NO...NO PUEDE SER...NNOOOOOOOOOO

RV: ES HORA DE QUE TE VAYAS...PARA SIEMPRE.

TRIGON (en el cuerpo de Terra): AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

La roca comenzó a absorber el alma y mente de Trigon. Pudo ver como una especie de nueva roja oscuro y negra entraba en la roca y se desintegraba. El último rastro de Trigon se había ido. Mientras que alrededor del mundo, los otros titanes y Malchior vieron como los zombis dragones y demonios de fuego se quedaron estáticos y se desintegraron. Supieron que los titanes tuvieron éxito, Trigon fue finalmente destruido. Malchior era el único dragón que quedaba, ya que Steelsoul y Gargoyle perecieron en la batalla. Malchior iba regresar a Jump City, a su debido tiempo. Sin Trigon, podrá destruir a los titanes.

Volviendo con los titanes, vieron que el cuerpo de Terra cambiaba. Las alas se desintegraron, las garras se volvieron manos. La armadura roja y negra se transformó en su uniforme de titán (ep 21 TITAN RISING). Su cabello volvió a ser rubio, su piel pálida volvió a ser rosada. Sus ojos rojos que emanaban maldad, volvieron a ser azules. Terra regresó.

Terra estaba arrodillada, recobrando fuerzas. Después de todo lo que vivió, estaba feliz de volver a tener su cuerpo normal y sin ningún demonio rojo dentro de ella. Los titanes se le acercaron.

ST: AMIGA TERRA. ¡ESTAS VIVA!

El abrazo de Starfire era fuerte.

TERRA (adolorida): SI...star...fire...por favor...necesito...respirar.

Ella la soltó y los demás fueron hacia ella.

RB: Es bueno verte Terra. Despetrificada y sin ser controlada.

TERRA: Es bueno saberlo Robin. Estoy feliz que esto terminara.

CY; Me da gusto que estes a salvo, demoledora de rocas.

TERRA: A mi también Cyborg...Hola Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia estaba solido. Como decirle a Terra que sus sentimientos han cambiado por Raven. Pensó que tal vez nunca cambiaron porque siempre estuvo enamorada de Raven, ahora lo vio.

CB: Hola Terra.

TERRA: ¿No te alegra verme?

CB: Si. De verdad. Escucha yo...

TERRA: Ve con ella.

CB: ¿Disculpa?

TERRA: Cuando Trigon estaba dentro de mi, pude ver todo lo que él hacia. Vi como defendias a Raven. Creo que ya lo sabía, pero Trigon me dijo que tú...a ti te gusta. Me duele...pero...ella te ha hecho más feliz que yo. Mereces ser feliz.

Chico Bestia sonrió. Terra ha aceptado que él ama a Raven. Tenerla de amiga a ella, es mejor que enemiga.

CB: Gracias...algún día encontrarás a esa persona Terra.

TERRA: Lo sé... Anda.

En eso Chico Bestia volteó y Raven estaba exhausta en el piso. Fue hacia ella.

CB: ¿Estas bien?

RV: Si...la roca se destruyó...junto con Trigon. Se fue para siempre.

En eso ellos se mira y se sonrojan.

CB: ¿Sabes Raven?...hay algo que quiero decirte.

RV: ¿Qué cosa?

CB (nervioso): Buenos es que yo...tu...tú eres una chica pues...yo como chico...estamos siempre juntos...así creo que debe ser...pues...

RV: Chico Bestia...

CB: ¿Si?

RV: Cállate...y hazlo.

En eso sonríen ambos y se acercan hasta que por fin...sus labios están unidos. Unidos en un beso de amor puro. Un cambia forma y una hechicera. Se besaban con ternura y amor. Ellos no se percataron que los demás titanes los miraban sonrientes.

CY: Bueno...ya era hora.

Todos, incluso Terra, sonreían al saber que había nacido una pareja. Lista para nuevas aventuras.

Unas horas más tarde. Los titanes se enontraban ya en su torre. Robin le dio el permiso a Terra de ser Titan de nuevo, acepto con gusto. Ya todos estaban juntos. En la azotea Chico Bestia y Raven miraban el atardecer.

RV: Mañana será un nuevo día.

CB: Un nuevo día para los dos.

Raven puso su cabeza en el hombro de Chico Bestia. Sentía que nada acabaría con ese amor ahora que la oscuridad ya no estaba.

**FIN...NO...EL COMIENZO.**

En los restos de la batalla contra Trigon...algo se movía entre los escombros. Salió una mano y después todo su cuerpo. Estaba riéndose.

DARK BB (riendo): Gracias Titanes y a ti Trigon. La roca que encontré era un fragmento de tu poder único que se unió a mí. Y titanes por haber destruido a Trigon antes que a mí...SOY REAL.

Dark Beast Boy reía malévolamente. No dependia del poder de ningun demonio para existir. Era parte del mundo.

DARK BB: Ahora...requiero un grupo pequeño. Titanes, Trigon fue el tofu...yo soy la carne.


	14. ANUNCIO

**BUENO LECTORES. ESTE FUE MI FIC "LOS JOVENES TITANES EL DESPERTAR DEL MAL". SE PREGUNTAN ¿POR QUÉ HICE QUE EL DOBLE MALVADO DE CHICO BESTIA ES EL UNICO QUE SIGUE DE PIE Y AHORA ES REAL? NUNCA SE LE HA VISTO COMO VILLANO. POR ESO HE HECHO ESTO, SU DOBLE MALVADO SIENDO REAL NO PODRÁ VOLVER DENTRO DE CHICO BESTIA. Y OTRAS PREGUNTA QUE SE HARÁN. ¿UN GRUPO PEQUEÑO? BUENO ME INSIPIRE EN THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2 PARA PONER LA LIRICA DE LA CANCIÓN ITS ON AGAIN. SI LEEN LA LIRICA, PONGAN LA MUSICA MIENTRAS LEEN LA DESPCRIPCION DE AQUEL GRUPO DE DARK BEAST BOY FORMARÁ.**

And everybody know the story of David and Goliath

But this is bigger than triumph

This is for the warrior, this is for you and I

This is for euphoria, give me a piece of mind

God is recording this! Won't you look in the sky?

Tell him that you got the behavior of your neighbor

Even when stability's never in your favor

Fly with the turbulence, only last a minute

Land on your dreams, and recognize you live it

Walk through the valley of peace, with bare feet

Run through the flames, that's more passion for me

I passed testimony just so the world can see

Battle wounds on me, you watching me lick 'em clean

I know, I know, my pride, my goals, my highs

My lows, I know, I know, it's mind control

I know, I could prosper, no imposter

Prosecute my posture

I stand up and I stand by it what

[Alicia Keys:]

I am a freedom fighter, the name that history wrote

**EL ULTIMO DE SU ESPECIE**

And even through disaster, eye of the tiger for hope

I'm trying to find my way back, there's no day off for heroes

And even when I'm tired, "go" is the only word I know

And the night is takin' over

And the moonlight gets exposure

**VOLVIA A SU GURARIDA DERROTADO, SIN APRENDICES NI PLANES**

And the players have been chosen

**EL LADO OSCURO DE UN TITAN, LISTO PARA LA CAZA**

And it seems like fate has spoken

When it seems your faith has broken

**ENCERRADA EN UNA PRISION, ELLA BUSCABA VENGANZA**

By the second, losin' focus

Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off

Unless you move forward

I bet they wonder how I go on [x2]

**EN UNA PRISON QUE APENAS PODÍA MOVERSE. TENÍA QUE REPARARSE PARA SALIR DE AHI**

**MASCARA DE HIERRO**

I'll simply say it's on again,

**ALAS DE DRAGON**

it's on again

The world don't stop,

**UN HUMANO CYBORG Y UNA PRINCESA RENEGADA**

it's on again, it's on again

DARK BEAST BOY**-**SLADE**-**BLACKFIRE**-**HERMANO SANGRE**-**MALCHIOR

Regresarán en mi spin off y a la vez secuela:

**LOS CABALLEROS DEL MAL**


End file.
